Love and Mafia Part One
by evoldrawdereverof
Summary: Can the overprotected mafia princess Bella get along with her soon-to-be husband, hot headed, trigger happy, womanizing mafia lord Edward? Well that's what their parents hope. In order to keep a strong bloodline going and expand on territory they have to get along. Even if it might kill them.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Some material in this story may be unsuitable for people underaged or weak stomached! The opinions of the characters in this story do not reflect the opinions of the writer(Me) in anyway. Please do not take their sayings or actions to heart. They are fictional characters. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: I'm Edward Fucking Cullen<p>

Edward's POV

Life was good. Life was actually fan-fucking-tastic. At least for me. I was the youngest heir of the Cullen fortune and soon-to-be co-godfather of the French mafia. We were at the top of our game and there was no way anyone was going to take us down.

I had it all, whores at my disposal, any type of drug I desired. But now I was twenty one and I was ready to settle down. My older brothers were just like me once, wild, womanizing. But that all changed once they married. Now they were respectable and intimidating men with an edge. Something to protect.

I use to scoff at the idea of marriage, but as the days passed I became lonelier. I watched as my brothers connected with someone on a level I couldn't began to understand. At first it was sickening, but then it was something I started to desire. It lit a fire in my belly.

Though I knew I couldn't just wed with any common whore, it had to be a woman of dignity, vaule, worth, money, power, and beauty. My father was in charge of that and he found, only one woman who contained all that plus more.

All we knew about the girl was her father. Charlie Swan. Godfather of the Irish mafia. They were small but did not like to be messed with. They held grudges and were quick with their guns. Charlie was a man of little to no patience at all. He didn't tolerate foolishness and would be damned if someone would try to cross him.

We heard through grapevine that he had a daughter who was seventeen. Which meant she'd be eighteen soon. Old enough for marriage. Though we also heard that Charlie was an over protective son of a bitch who never let his daughter out of the house without some of the most ruthless guards who'd kill anyone on the spot.

So, we had to approach this with serious caution. Dad had gotten in touch with a few people and finally, after a long while and a few failed attempts, he came into contact with Charlie. They decided to meet on netural grounds. Dad was bring the three of us with him, plus a plethora of guards, as was Charlie.

The netural ground was Oklahoma, no one own territory there. It was quite a boring state, no mafia lord in their right mind would claim territory there. The meeting place was a penthouse at this fancy hotel. Nothing new nor fasinating.

I got held up waiting for dad and my brothers to finish smooching their wives before we left. A ritual they and the guards who were married always preformed. Just in case something went wrong and we wouldn't come home.

As we boarded our private jet the hot stewardess poured and pass out wine. I reached out and grabbed her plump bottom. She giggled and walked away, swishing her hips back in forth.

I felt my member rise to attention. Hmm, it might be time for another meeting at the mile high club.

"And you think your ready for marriage? You know you can't fuck everything that walks when your engaged." Emmett said chuckling, taking a sip of his wine.

I rolled my eyes, "We're not even sure this asshole will even agree to me marrying his daughter. She better be stacked." I said reffering to her body.

"From the way her mama looks I'm sure she will be." Jasper said.

"That's what worries me. No one knows what she looks like. No one knows her name. He's kept her completely hidden. We just found out that he had a kid. She better be hot. If not the deals off." I said.

"You sound like a spoiled brat. You know that if your not willing to marry this girl then you won't be allowed to marry at all. You will not settle for less. I don't care what the girl looks like. If her pussy works and her mouth is shut she'll do." Dad said, leaning back against the headrest.

"If her face and body are disgusting I refuse. I will gladly live a bachelor for the rest of my life. Whores a plenty." I said reaching out again and pinching the stewardess ass.

She wiggled and eyebrow and motioned for me to follow her with my finger.

"Hold on I need to take care of something real quick." I said tugging at my trousers.

Jasper and Emmett laughed while dad rolled his eyes. I followed the stewardess, Missy, into the plane's bathroom. Pulling out a condom. As soon as I shut the door she latched onto my mouth. Her tongue licking and sucking my lips. I slapped my hands against her ass and thrust her into my pelvis.

She unbuckled my pants while I ripped off the buttons of her tight uniform. Then I latched onto her perky breasts. Mmm indeed I'd miss this. Casual sex without attachment. I pinched her nipple as hard as a could, feeling her pussy leak onto my thigh.

She pulled off her panties as I rolled the condom onto my thick dick. As soon as that was done, I grabbed her, and forced her down onto my cock. She threw her head back, moaning as I slammed her against the wall.

Her legs wrapped around my hips gripping me and forcing my dick deeper into her wide pussy. I guess she was an exclusive member of the mile high club. But she'd do. My thrusts became wild as my stomach started to tighten. Her long nails scratched my back as she came on my dick. After a few thrusts I came into the condom.

I held her there for a minute, enjoying the warm sensations of her wet pussy. I set her down to rip off the condom but she was on her knees before I could reach my hands down. She pulled the used condom off my dick and threw it into the garbage, then took me into her mouth. Her red lips wrapping around my dick.

I grabbed her bleached hair and forced myself deeper into her throat. She coughed and choked a little but took it. Obviously loving the rough treatment. After a few tugs I shot my second load into her mouth which she eagerly swallowed then licked my cock clean.

"Oh wow I had heard what they say but damn. That was fucking amazing." She said, her nasal voice ruining the moment.

"You're welcome." I said putting my dick back into my pants and zipping up.

"I couldn't help but overhear, but if that girl doesn't work out, you can always look me up. I'm always avalible." She said, wiggling her body suggestively.

"I see the other girls didn't quite inform you on all the details about their time with me. I only fuck a girl once. Whatever your mommy or daddy told you, you're not special, you're not the prettiest girl in the world, and you're not the best fuck I've ever had. Your pussy is much to wide for me to ever fuck again. So please, stupid girl, get out of my way." I said knocking her down from in front of the door.

She gasped, her eyes wide with tears, "Who the fuck do you think you are asshole?" She squeaked.

I chuckled, "I'm Edward fucking Cullen whore." I said before shutting the door behind me and taking my seat.

"You have a horrible attitude towards women Eddie." Emmett said, his face red from laughing.

I shrugged, "Hey, there is no whore that special. If she is it's because she's a good fuck." I said.

"Whoa now, I'll tell you one thing. Alice is so much more to me than a good fuck. A hell of a lot more. One day, you'll find someone like that and you'll regret saying that. Shit, I regret so much of the crap I did before I met Alice. In all honesty if I could go back and not do any of the shit I would in a heartbeat. In some ways I feel guilty, even though I didn't know Alice." Jasper said.

I made a whipping sound, "Wow you are pussy whipped my friend." I said sipping some vodka to kill the taste of whore spit.

"What can I say, Alice is pretty skilled with that whip." He said with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Yeah Eddie, you'll see. If it works out with that girl you'll understand." Emmett said another one who was pussy whipped.

"It's going to end one of two ways. Edward will want the girl, and be forced to learn respect or he'll be alone forever and gets to keep his filthy habits." Dad said, ouch.

"I will never be pussy whipped. If things happen to workout with this girl she'll be the one that's whipped." I said in an assertive tone.

They all laughed, making my face turn red.

"What?" I said angerly.

"You honestly think that? If you do you're a bigger dumbass than I thought." Emmett said slapping his knee, still laughing.

"Why is that so funny?" I snarled through my gritted teeth.

"Alright let me give you an example of how wrong you are Eddie boy. I am six two, Alice is four nine. Alright? You keeping up? I like to consider myself a badass gunslinger not scared of shit. When Ally first came into my life as marriage potential I thought 'hey I get to make the perfect woman who will do whatever I say.' Oh ho no the first time I tried to boss her around she kneed me in the nuts then took her fists and busted the sides of my face as hard as she could. Well let me tell you, after thirty minutes of silently crying I got up and found she locked herself in the bathroom. It took two long hours of me begging her to come out and I promised that I wouldn't try to boss her around. And I kept good on my promise, not to please her, but because I was scared shitless of the little midget. If that little four nothing could kick my ass she could do it again. I thought ma was the only woman who could boss us around. Oh hell no, if you get a wife, ha kiss that attitude goodbye." Jasper said through laughter.

"Wow you really are pussy whipped. I bet after you begged her your face was buried in her pussy." I said rolling my eyes.

"You damn right it was. So far into that sweet cunt. And even after three orgasms I had to jerk it in a towel. She withheld any sort of touching for a couple weeks. But that shit got old and that was the night Alley and I first had sex." He said.

I shook my head, "No whore, no matter who she is, is going to push me around." I said sternly staring out the window.

"You say that now. You boys know the story of your mother shooting me in the arm the first time she came home with me. I've never told her what to do after that. She's lucky I fell first and she only hit my arm. If she actually hit where she was aiming, well you boys wouldn't be here." Dad said.

Before I could speak Emmett cut me off, "Rosie is a hellcat. In bed and out. She holds my balls in her purse and I'm not ashamed to admit that. With the freaky shit she's willing to do? I will gladly hand her my balls. Anything she wants she gets. She knows it too." Emmett said.

I shook my head again, "I can't believe you let women rule your lives. And you all are suppose to be dangerous crime lords." I said leaning my head against the window, "Wake me when we get there." I said drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? New story?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Warning! This story contains graphic, sexual and unpleasant themes!

Chapter Two: Overprotective Princess Bella

I threw my head back against the couch cushion as Jake went down on me. His tongue was very skilled, it might have to do with his age or the fact that we've done this about a million times in the passed two years. He knew exactly where to nibble, suck, and lick. He was amazing.

I grabbed my throw pillow and bit into it as his thumb stroked against my very sensitive nub. I bucked up but her held my hips down and pinched the nub. I felt the coil in my stomach spring. I squealed into the pillow as I came into his awaiting mouth.

He sat up and chuckled as he stared at my flushed, naked body. I threw the pillow aside and smiled at him. Then I started rubbing my foot against his hard penis.

I sat up, spreading my legs apart and squeezing my breasts together.

"Now that I'm fully satisfied, let me satisfy you." I said reaching for his buckle.

He grabbed my hands stopping me, "No Bella, I'm fine." He said kissing my forehead.

I frowned, "Please? You must be bound up, just let me relieve a little pressure." I said biting my lip seductively.

"No, I said no. As many times as you tried I've always said no alright dear? You must save yourself for your husband." He said sternly.

I growled and threw my hands up, "Ugh you know we're getting married? Remember our plan? Daddy loves you, he's said it before. We're going to get married and you're going to be the godfather." I said.

"Bella you don't know that." He said trying not to get my hopes up.

I pouted my lips, "I do. Daddy gives me whatever I want. And if I say I want to marry you I will." I said.

"Bells, I'm just your body guard, there is no royalty in my blood. Your a princess. You're to good for me. He knows that." He said.

"Stop saying that. Daddy doesn't feel that way. He thinks of you as a son." I said sitting on the coffee table and spreading my legs, "Don't you want to be the man who shows me everything about sex? Plus to be the first penis I've ever seen?" I said.

He laughed, "I respect your father way to much to whip my penis out in front of his daughter, who knows nothing about sex except from what she hears from the guards. That one time." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. We'll be married as soon as I turn eighteen." I said.

He opened his mouth to say something but then a fimilar, loud knock on the door had me scrambling to my bathroom.

"Bella?" I heard my daddy say.

"She's in the bathroom, upset stomach." Jake said making an excuse.

I jerked my clothes on and fixed my hair into place.

"Hold on daddy!" I hollared from the bathroom.

Jake and him started talking about this and that.

I walked out of the bathroom calm. He didn't know about mine and Jake's sexual life. Actually he thought I was in the dark about anything sexual. Well I kind of was but I knew what I knew.

"Hi daddy." I said kissing his cheek and sitting down beside him.

"Good afternoon princess. What are you and Jacob up to?" He asked me.

"Oh nothing much just watching some television. I have a ballet lesson in an hour." I said, I hated ballet, I had been in ballet since I was four. I was pretty good but I still hated it.

"Okay well I'm about to leave to go meet the Cullens for a meeting. I just wanted to tell you I loved you." He said kissing my forehead then he turned to Jake, "Jacob I'm not sure what's going to happen today. But if my transmitter or any of the guards transmitters go offline I want you to asscort Bella and her mother to the safe haven along with Sammuel. If something goes wrong the helicopter to take you to the safe haven will arrive in less than ten minutes. Your to go there and wait for the rest of the guards to arrive. I'm expecting you to protect them." He said.

Situations like this were always scary. We never knew if he was coming back or if we'd make it. The mafia world is not for the faint at heart.

"Of course sir." Jake said nodding.

"Why are you meeting with them?" I asked.

"Oh darling it's male matters. Not for your sweet heart." He said patting my knee.

All my life I had been sheltered. The first time I ever found out about sex was when I was fifteen and I was passing some guards who were talking about going down on this girl. So I kind of got the gist with his hand gestures and what not. My television and my computer had blocks on them. Such as media sites, pornographic sites and the news. Everything, same with my tv.

I've never even gone to school. I've been tutored all my life. If I did leave the house I was escorted by four guards including Jake and the public place I was going to was rented out so no one else was there. And when we did go out there were months of planning. It sucked. My daddy tried to make up for it by buying me whatever I wanted.

He got up and kissed the top of my head, "Love you princess." He said.

"I love you to daddy, be safe." I said as he walked out.

I thumped back against the couch next to Jake, "Do you know what their discussing?" I asked.

"Not a clue." He said knowing full well what they were talking about.

"Yes you do." I accused him.

He chuckled and flipped a few channels. I rolled my eyes and picked my book back up.

Edward's POV

We arrived at the meeting place in less than five hours. Charlie had rented out the entire hotel so there were no civilians on site, but plenty of staff workers. His guards were littered all around the building, meaning if something did go down we were outnumbered.

We walked through the lobby and to the elevator, our own guards following close. The meeting was being held in the presidental suite on the top floor. One of his guards opened the door for us.

Charlie sat in one of the two plushy armchairs in the center of the room. There were only two because the other one was there for Carlisle who was a godfather. My brothers and I sat on the couch beside him.

"Good afternoon Swan." Dad said, he used his last name because they weren't on first name bases. So if either of them was to call the other by his first name it would of been rude.

"Cullen." Charlie said nodding taking a sip of his coffee.

"How are you this afternoon?" Dad asked.

"I'm quite well, but I'd like to skip the pleasantries and know the reason for this meeting?" He asked.

"Of course. Well I wanted to make you an offer." Dad said leaning back in his chair.

"What kind of offer?" He asked crossing his arms.

"As you know my two oldest sons married daughters of well known mafia lords. We gained lots of new territory and alleys. I have one more son I'd like to marry off as well. And I knew for fact that you have a daughter about his age." Dad said.

Charlie chuckled, "My daughter is seventeen, she won't be eighteen until late September. That's nine months away. You'd really think I'd give my underaged daughter to your womanizing son? I'm not an idoit, I've heard the stories about your boys. Espiecally your youngest. Why would I put my beautiful daughter through that? I raised her a lady, a sophisticated, intelligant lady." He said, his tone stern.

"Now I'm not going to deny the stories you've heard about my son. I won't deny that he is a womanizer and a prick. But if you accept, and allow your daughter to marry my son, he knows the rules." Dad said just as sternly.

"What would those rules be?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you accept then Edward will not have any sort of sexual realtion with any women, nor will he be rude or crude in front of your daughter, he will be on his best behavior." Dad said, "If he refuses to be on his best behavior he will not be allowed to marry anyone. He knows this." Dad said.

"If I agree to this, I want your word that he will not try anything sexual with my daughter until their wedding night. He will not force her into anything sexual. I've let my daughter be ignorant to sex, I much prefer her husband to teach her everything." Charlie said.

"So are you agreeing?" Dad asked.

Charlie sucked his teeth and sighed, "I will seriously consider it. But you have to understand why this difficult for me? She's my only child."

"I understand. I don't have a daughter but I can assure you that she will be treated like a princess. You can ask my two daughter in laws, they are treated like queens." Dad said, and that was the truth, they were treated like princesses. We had plenty of money so they could do as they pleased.

"I will get back to you tomorrow morning with my answer. But I'm warning you, my Isabella can be quite a handful when she doesn't get her way." He said.

"Oh what mafia princess doesn't? Emmett's wife had a royal hissy fit when she found out. It's only natural." Dad said chuckling.

They stood, shook hands then we left. Respectfully nodding our heads to Charlie. We walked out the door, dad was confidant he would say yes. I just wasn't so confidant I wanted it.

Charlie's POV

I sighed when they left, pulling out my cell phone.

"Bring the car around." I said to my driver.

My guards and I walked to the car, most of them stayed until I was in the car and down the street. Then they would return to their posts.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Bella was going to have a hissy fit.

Bella's POV

After another round of Jake's mouth going down on me I went to ballet in the home studio. The ballet instructor, Victoria was dressed in her pink leotard. Mine was black with a pink tutu.

Jake sat in the corner by the stero system, he acted as the dj. Victoria had me do multiple stretches to get warmed up. I watched myself in the mirror as I twirled from wall to wall. Victoria did the dance along with me. It was some solo ballet dance. I wasn't quite sure.

After an hour and a half of dancing she annouced I was done and I could leave. I did, wiping the sweat off my forehead as Jake and I walked in the hallway.

"I don't know why you hate ballet, you're really good at all the twirling and whatnot." He said chuckling.

As we reached my doorway Sammuel met waved to us, " Miss Isabella. Jacob Charlie wants us in the meeting room to discuss the safe haven and a new route to it." Jake nodded and followed Sammuel to the meeting room downstairs.

I walked into my bathroom, Miss Eliza had drew me a bath like she always had after my ballet lesson. Miss Eliza was the nanny slash housekeeper. She had been around before I was born. She was a friendly grey haired woman with a kind face. She resided in one of the rooms downstairs where some of the guards stayed.

I threw my clothes at the laundry basket and emerged myself in the warm water. I sighed contently. Daddy's meeting must of went well, there was no emergency evacuation or trips to the safe haven.

My hand travelled down my tight midsection to my throbbing heat. I pinched my small bundle of nerves and circling it until the coil in my belly began to spring. I sunk under the water as I came. It wasn't as good as when Jake pleasured me but it'll do until he got here.

I quickly washed myself and got out of the tub, putting my silk robe on to hopefully greet Jake in my sitting room.

When I walked in it wasn't Jake sitting on the couch watching TV. I tied my robe rope together before they could see me walk in.

Mom and daddy turned the TV off when I sat down.

Daddy scoffed, "Isabella where are your clothes!?" He asked covering his eyes.

"I'm in a long robe daddy. You can't see anything." I said rolling my eyes.

He sighed and threw the throw blanket at me to cover up. I sighed.

"Bella we have something very important to discuss with you and I want you to listen." He said sternly, he had never really been stern with me.

"Okay I'm listening." I said sitting up giving him my full attention.

"Alright, this isn't easy. I'm not going to sugarcoat it either for you. As you know I met with the Cullens today, Carlisle and his three sons? The French bloodline. Very powerful and big organization. Well his youngest son just turned twenty one, the prime age that mafia bosses sons get married. His two oldest are married to Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon, Rosalie is the Russian's daughter and Alice is the English daughter. Both very strong bloodlines. The Cullens expanded their territory by more than half of America. And they gained many allies by doing so. Well Carlisle has one son left, Edward, I know you've heard the stories about him from the guards. Anyway Carlisle is looking for a very prominent mafia princess for Edward to marry. He asked if you were avalible, even though your only seventeen. And I'm going to accept his offer." He said.

My jaw fell open. Marriage? To the king of assholes? No, no fucking way he can't be serious.

"Is that a joke Charlie?" I said in a pissy tone.

"Do not take that tone with me young lady!" He yelled his face turning red.

I crossed my arms and pouted, "This isn't fair! You know how Edward Cullen is!" I said spitting venom into his name.

"I know but his father assured me that his son will be on his best behavior when you go to live with them." He said.

"What! Live with them! How could you!? You're throwing me to the wolves!" I said throwing myself dramatically against the couch and sobbing.

"Isabella, I do not understand why you are acting this way. All your life you've known I was going to be picking your husband. And you're acting like a child. Tomorrow night we are going to dinner with the Cullens and you _will _act like the young lady I raised you to be. Understood? You set one toe out of line and you will be punished." He said walking out and slamming the door.

I sobbed harder into the pillow. Mom was still sitting across from me. I felt her hand against my back, then she left.

A couple minutes later the door opened, Jake sat beside me, placing a large hand on my back. I sat up and cried into his chest. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"It's going to be okay Bella." He whispered against my hair.

"Did you know?" I asked looking up at him with teary eyes.

He nodded, "Sam told me. Your dad had mentioned something about marrying you off to someone a couple of weeks ago. I'm really sorry Bells. I know you had your expectations." He said.

"It's not fair. I want you not Edward Cullen." I hissed.

"I know Bella. You're comfortable with me, that's why you want me. But did you honestly believe your dad was going to let you marry below your bloodline? I'm just your guard Bells. Nothing more." He said.

"No it's not true." I sobbed, "What's going to happen to you when I leave?" I said crying.

"I guess I go back into the field." He said shrugging.

"No! You haven't been in the field for years! You'll get killed!" I said gripping his black shirt.

"It's been three years Bells. I'm a tough guy, I'll be fine. You'll be fine." Jake said.

"No, you've heard the stories, he's a complete asshole! He uses women and then dumps them when he's done. I don't want him!" I sobbed, a fresh wave of tears spilling from my eyes.

He rocked back and forth, "It's going to be okay Bella. I wish there was something I could do sweetheart." He said patting my back.

It wasn't going to be okay. I had heard the stories. Edward Cullen was a playboy, he was spoiled and did as he pleased. My father was really going to send me to marry Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning! This story contains graphic, sexual and unpleasant themes!

Chapter Three: Dinner

Bella's POV

My father was forcing me to dinner tonight with the Cullens. I was sulking as I got ready. He wanted me to look and act my best. So Miss Eliza helped me get ready. Rubbing my body in sweet smelling lotion, fixing my hair and doing my makeup. Mom had picked out my dress.

We must of been going to a very fancy restuarant because the dress she picked out was one fit for a high school prom. It was long in the back and shorter in the front, shimmering blue material, thicked strapped with knots at the top of the straps, and low cut. It made me look older and showed off my flat stomach and breasts.

Once my makeup was finished Miss Eliza helped me slipped on my under dress which made the silk material of my dress lay flat. Then she slipped on the dress. She nodded and spun me around to my full lengthed mirror, smiling at her work.

"You look very beautiful Izzy." She had always called me Izzy.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

Mom was staring in the mirror finishing her makeup, she hadn't put her clothes on yet.

"I know your fretting Isabella, but darling it will be alright. I was forced into marrying your father and it worked out. I love him dearly." She said turning around, her naked body full view now.

"It's not fair. Daddy wasn't like Edward Cullen. You've heard the stories." I said crossing my arms and making a face.

"Ah ah ah, relax that face. You'll get wrinkles prematurally. And yes I've heard them, but I also think that your father made a deal and he'll honor it." She said, I didn't relax my face.

"I hope I turn ugly then he wouldn't want me anymore." I huffed.

"Aye now Izzy don't you wish that. You want Eddy to want you, then he'll treat you like a princess." Miss Eliza said.

"I don't want him." I said plopping down on the closed toliet lid.

"Well you don't have many suitors. And trust me Isabella, Edward Cullen is the nicest ones out of them." Mom said.

I sighed, "I'd rather marry Jacob." I said without a hitch in my voice, hoping to sound casual.

Mom raised an eyebrow, "Hmm Jacob. Your body guard? Young lady I know you've been with Jacob for three years and you probably think you like him but you don't. You don't like Jacob. He's not from a strong or royal bloodline. His great grandfather is nothing special. You are the great granddaughter Liam Swan, do you understand that?" Mom said sternly.

I sighed, not saying anything, just waited for her to slip on her black cocktail dress. Hers was much less revealing.

Once she was ready we walked out of her room and decended down the stairs, meeting daddy, Jacob and Sammuel plus a few other guards.

Daddy smiled, "Hello beautiful ladies. I hope your ready for tonight. You both are breathtaking." He said looping his arms around us and leading us to the limo.

I shot a weak smile to Jake, he didn't respond. I knew he was trying to detach himself from me. I kept my head down.

"Head up darling. Ladies keep their head up." Mom said to me. I lifted my head.

I slid in first, sitting up straight and staring out into the window. Jake sat on the other end of the limo, trying his best not to look at me. Maybe it was for the best, detaching ourselves from one another. I wouldn't even be here in a few days.

I sighed and clasped my hands together in my lap.

"Oh Bella, I bought you this today." Daddy said handing me a brightly wrapped small box.

I opened it and found inside a matching diamond necklace and earring set. I forced a smile.

"Thank you daddy." I said, Sammuel who was beside me helped me put it on.

"It looks beautiful on you Bella." He said smiling.

I nodded and whispered a thank you.

He sighed, "Bella please please be decent. Please. Carlisle and Edward both assured me he'd be on his best behavior. Now I want you to be on yours. We're here. Smile." He said sternly.

"Yes sir." I said in a monotone voice. He sighed again but said nothing as we pulled up in front of the restuarant.

It was one of my dad's many businesses. It was a very upscale restuarant that you had to call weeks in advanced to just get your name on the list at the bar. If you wanted a table well that was a whole different story. It was one we visited often.

He helped me out of the car and led us to the front entrance. Dad had closed the business for us tonight and only allowed certain staff members to work. The Cullens were seated at a large table on a semi stage and overlooked the city from a window wall.

They stood when we walked in. I didn't know who was who, all I knew is that the genetics in this family must of been amazing. I guess when I thought of an Itlian I sterotyped, long nose, greesy black hair, hair all over. I know now that I was very wrong.

Though I did know who the godfather was, Carlisle, the oldest looking one with a bright gold ring on his finger with the symbols C.C printed on it in diamonds. Something only a godfather would wear to show his place in the family hirearchy.

There were three men, one very tall and wide with black curly hair. One who was just as tall but not as wide with blond hair. And the youngest looking one was just maybe an inch shorter with wild bronze colored hair.

"Carlisle, this is Renee my beautiful wife. And my beautiful daughter Isabella." He said introducing us. Carlisle kissed mom's hand and then kissed mine. Commenting on how beautiful I was.

"Oh my Isabella, your father said you were beautiful but you my dear are gorgeous. I'd like to introduce you to my eldest son Emmett, my middle son Jasper and my youngest son Edward." He said waving his hand to each.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said nodding my head to each.

"Isabella, it's nice to meet you." Edward said flashing his extremely white teeth.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Mr. Cullen." I said, trying to seperate us from being anything other than, well business partners in this business arrangement.

"Oh please call me Edward." He said kissing my hand. I forced a smile and nodded.

He pulled the chair out for me and helped me sit. I glanced at Jake, he sat in a table off to the side with the other guards. I turned forward and gently placed the cloth on my lap.

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I was picturing, well I wasn't picturing this. Isabella was maybe only five two, if that, she didn't even come to the center of my chest. Her hair was long, spiraled at the ends and a beautiful mahaogany. Her skin was alabaster, like a porcelain china doll. Her eyes were wide, framed with dark lashes and the color of the lightest shade of gold. Her lips were so puffy and big I just wanted to bite and suck them.

Her body, good lord that body. Just absolutely amazing. For her being so short her body seemed to stretch. Her torso was long, leading up to a set of large, round perky breasts. Her curves were deep with a wide set of hips and a very flat stomach. I needed to sit down before I broke my promise of being a gentleman.

I grabbed her hand staring at the ring on her index finger.

"What a beautiful ring Isabella. May I ask what the symbols are?" I asked her taking a closer look.

Bella's POV

"It's my family's crest. The symbols are a flaming arrow and a swan. The arrow means strike, the fire means determination and the swan is dignity." I said in a bored tone. (completely made up the symbols and the meanings.)

"Oh it's very lovely." He said, he held his hand on the table. Obviously hoping I would ask about it.

"What about your ring Edward." I said uninterested really.

"It's my family's crest as well. Though not as impressive as my father's. It's a lion meaning power and king. The wolf means unity and family." He said proudly. I forced a smile and looked down to my salad, then started eating slowly.

Edward slipped into silence, which I was thankful for. The rest of the table talked, I glanced at Jake again. He shot me a short smile and continued eating his food. I sighed, then excused myself to go to the restroom. But it was another guard who escorted me to the restroom, not Jake.

Mother must of told dad, that's why he was being so distant. I stared in to mirror fixing my makeup and fussing with my hair. After ten minutes of trying to pass time. I walked back out slowly, the guard just followed behind.

I sat back down, just in time too, dinner was served. I had the chicken and Edward had a giant bloody steak. He was to consumed with eating to talk. Which I was also thankful for. I peeked over at Jake again, he was also eating, talking to the other guards.

I ate as quickly as my manners would allow me. Hoping to end dinner as soon as possible. But then dad ruined it.

"I propose we go see a show at the theatre. I was going to take Renee after dinner but I'm sure Edward would be pleased to escort you Bella." He said smiling, I wanted to ring his neck.

"Oh well that sounds like a wonderful plan. I bet you would love to see a show Bella." Carlisle said smiling.

I gritted my teeth but a look from dad had me relaxing, Edward placed his hand over mine.

"That would be nice. Would you like to go see the show?" Edward said, almost strained.

"That sounds lovely." I said struggling to sound pleased.

I tried not to glance at Jake, because everyone seemed to be staring at me. I forced a smile to everyone. Only mom caught onto my look but she didn't say anything. She just contunied eating.

After dinner, Edward offered his arm for me to loop through. I forced my arm through his as he led me to limo. But dad stopped us.

"Bella, why don't you ride with Edward? You two can get to know each other better." He said shooing me to their limo.

I gave him a look, then he gave me one back, a warning look that I was pushing my luck. I sighed softly and walked with Edward to the limo.

He helped me slide in. His brother and fathers were already in there but Jake sat on the other side of me while Edward sat on the seat beside me. Jake kept his eyes alert, in case anything funny went down.

"So Isabella, where did you go to school?" Edward asked as he poured himself a drink.

"I had a tutor, I never went to school." I said shortly.

"Whoa, so you like never did anything high schoolers do? That sucks." Emmett said.

"I guess so." I said, shrugging.

"We should take you to go toliet paper someone's house." Jasper said chuckling.

"Um no thank you." I said, not sure if he was kidding or being serious.

They laughed making me blush.

"Don't worry you don't have to toliet paper anyone's house." Edward said between laughs, I blushed even harder.

When I didn't say anything the cab fell to an awkward silence. It took about ten minutes to get to the theatre. I was actually very excited to see the play, they were doing Shakespeares a Midsummers Night Dream. One of my favorites.

It was obvious Edward wasn't into this kind of thing. Good, I hoped his night would suck just as much as mine did.

"Would you like something to drink Bella?" Edward asked holding up a glass.

"No thank you." I said waving him off.

We arrived at the ancient looking theater, Edward took my arm and lead me into the building. Dad had on reserve the balchony seats, away from the public. I lifted my dress as we walked up the stairs, Edward behind me.

We sat in the plush seats, the guards waited on the other side of the curtain. Before the show started Edward excused himself to go to the restroom.

Edward's POV

I passed the guards on my way to the restroom. Anything to pass time faster. When I walked out of the private upstairs bathroom, I was met by Bella's personal guard Jacob. He slammed me against the wall, holding me by my shirtfront.

"What the fuck!?" I snarled at him.

"Look here Cullen. I'm only going to say this one time, so you better fucking listen. That girl in there is a lady, she's perfect in every way and you don't deserve her. But in some twisted way you have her now because of an agreement with her father. So let me lay out some ground rules for you. Number one, don't you dare use her. For anything. I fucking mean it. Number two, you better be on your best fucking behavior, I don't care what she says or does. And number three, you put your greesy fucking hands on her in anyway without her permission, I will find out and I will fucking rip you apart. Don't test me." He snarled in my face, letting me go.

He was the first person to ever speak to me that way. I fixed my suit nonchalantly.

"Look here, Jacob is it? I have no intentions of hurting that precious creature in there. Reguardless of the stories you've obviously heard I'm not a total asshole. And I made a promise my father and hers. I keep my promises. Now get out of my way low breed." I said shouldering him out of the way.

"I'm serious Cullen. If one hair on her head is out of place at any time. I'll kill you." He said.

I slowly turned on him, "Oh I see what this is about. You have feelings for her eh? That's so sweet. A classic Romeo and Juliet story? Except Romeo comes from nothing and is nothing. Do you understand that you will never be good enough for her? Me on the other hand, well I may not deserve her but I am damn sure good enough for her. This little puppy crush you have on her stops now. Or I will inform your boss and you'll have a bullet put through your stupid head so fast you won't have time to blink." I said shooting him the dirtiest look I could.

"The feelings I have towards her are nothing. I'm well aware of that. My only goal, my only desire here is for her to be happy. Nothing more. And she is way to good for you. You'll see that one day." He said before stalking off.

I frowned, to good for me? I knew I was an asshole but... Whatever he is nothing. And I might just tell Charlie for fun. Just to see a bullet between his eyes. Maybe Charlie might let me be the one to pull the trigger.

I walked back through the curtains and took a seat next to Bella. She was watching the show, very focused on what the characters were doing and saying. Huh, so she liked Shakespeare. I needed to revisit my highschool English for a bit to relate to her.

"So, you like Shakespeare?" I whispered to her.

She looked to me, eyes raised as if she was surprised to see me there, "Oh, um yes I do." She said blushing. What a beautiful blush.

I nodded as she turned her attention back onto the stage, her focus purely on the actors.

I sighed. Usually women swooned at my feet. Most of my life I had to beat women off me dick. And now I could barely get a sentance from her. This was going to be fustrating.

Alrighty So this is chapter three! I hope you like it! I'll update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Warning! This story contains graphic, sexual and unpleasant themes!

Chapter Four: Travelling

Bella's POV

It had been three days since dinner that night. Now it was time for me to hop on a plane and head to my new home. Lucky me.

My stuff had already been packed and shipped over there. It'd be set up by the time we arrived. So for a couple of nights I slept in one of the guests room. I've never felt like such a stranger in my new home.

The plane was to leave in an hour and a half and it was a thirty minute drive to the airport. So I had an hour to spend with my parents and Jake.

We had my favorite breakfast together, not really talking a lot. Then we hugged and exchanged loving words and kisses. Mom and dad gave me a golden locket with an carved rose on the front. In it had their picture, so I could look at it and feel happy.

I also got a personal cellphone. Dad told me not to tell anyone. It was just in case I was in trouble and needed help. But only if I absolutely needed it. All I had to do was call the emergency number on the phone and someone would be there as soon as possible.

I nodded then told them I wanted a moment alone in my old room. I found Jake standing at the door, waiting for me his face unreadable.

"Hi." I said weakly.

He just nodded, giving a weak smile.

We stood awkwardly avoiding each other's gaze. Suddenly an overwhelming sensation made me grab him and hold him tightly to me, he must of had the same feeling because he gripped me just as tightly.

I cried into his shoulder, his hand on the back of my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me.

"I'm going to miss you so much. I don't know what I'm going to do without you." I said sobbing into his neck.

"I'm gonna miss you to Bells. So much." He whispered, his voice cracking.

I heard my fathers voice from around the corner. We detached and I held out my hand as dad turned the corner and spotted us.

"You were a great guard Jacob." I said as we shook hands.

"And you were a pleasure to guard Miss Swan." He said bowing his head.

"Saying goodbye to Jacob? That's nice. Bella they're here to pick you up. Are you ready?" He asked putting a hand on my back and started leading me away from Jake.

I looked back with tearful eyes at him one last time.

The Cullens were waiting for me by the limo as their driving put my clothing and bathroom products in the trunk. I hugged my parents one more time and Miss Eliza. Edward helped me into the limo. I slid to the end of the seat as far away from them as possible. I leaned my head against the cold window.

Edward sat beside me. They didn't bother with small talk as we drove to the airport. Which I was thankful for. It took about forty five minutes to get out there. I wasn't quite sure where we were. It looked very country and very isolated. There was just a landing strip with a huge jet on it.

He helped me out of the limo and led me to where the stairs were to board the plane. There was a little section of first class seats on the jet. I sat in the seat next to the oval window. Edward sat beside me and opened up a menu that the flight attendant gave him.

She was a big breasted bleach blond with red lipstick, teased hair and a skimpy outfit. I paid close attention to Edward, seeing if he would stick true to his word about being a gentleman. His father was obviously watching to, his blond eyebrow raised to gage Edward's reaction.

He never paid her any mind. He kept his eyes on the menu, unaware of our staring.

"Do you want something to eat Bella? It's a three hour flight." He said opening his menu so I could see.

"Um no thank you. I ate breakfast." I said startled that he didn't even glance at the flight attendant.

"Alright order whenever you feel hungry, it's about a three house flight," He pointed at a menu item, "Bring me a gin and tonic in a small glass and the chicken pasta." He said handing her the menu back. Each one of them ordered.

"Can I have a bottle of water? Please?" I asked when she collected all the menus.

"Of course. Sparkling, flavored? Any particular region or brand?" She asked leaning over in front of Edward, one of her buttons somehow popping open.

"Smart water make sure it's cold. Thank you." I don't know why a surge of jealousy struck through my body. I had no feelings towards Edward except dislike.

The woman turned her gritted teeth into a smile. She walked off to get the stuff we asked for. I sighed and rested my head against the window. She came back with my order and annouced that their food was cooking.

I watched out the window as my home, my former home, passed me by. It made me sad to think that I was moving away from my home. And I wasn't even eighteen. Most kids didn't move out until they were in their early twenties.

Not only was I moving out I was also getting married. I wondered if this is what girls of the sixteenth century felt? Their parents picking out their spouses and them not having a choice or say in the matter.

I wondered if they had had someone special that they cared about and was forced to be away from. I thought of Jake and what he was doing. I knew that me going away would give him a chance to get serious with his girlfriend.

Yes, I knew I was a horrible person for monopolizing Jake and keeping him away from his girlfriend, Jessica. Some people might think we're horrible but I didn't consider going down on me physcially cheating. Maybe I was being biased, I didn't care.

They had been together for a year before Jake and I started our sexual life. She was suspicious, I had heard the phone calls and seen the text messages, but he shut her down quite quick when he yelled at her and told her it was just a job.

I didn't think it was just a job. I was positive Jake felt something for me. I was sure of it.

Someone tapping my shoulder made me jump, I was so deep in thought that I hadn't even heard Edward trying to get my attention.

"Mm yes sorry. Um what?" I asked as he looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"This is your new cell phone," He said holding out a sleek, black phone, "All of our numbers are programmed in it. And your parents numbers are in here. If you want to call someone else we'll talk about it okay? It's just a safety precaution. We have a lot of enemies." He said chuckling.

"Edward, Isabella doesn't need to be bothered with our affairs. Our wives will keep her plenty busy with their lady things." Carlisle said.

Growing up in a world where men were the leaders and women were their support and hung off their arms I was use to being treated as ignorant or fragile. It was my burden to bare. But it was how I was raised. My father did his damnedest to make sure I was the perfect mafia princess. Girly, spoiled, classy, and regal. Just like my mother.

"Oh thank you. What time will we be there?" I asked him.

He looked at his watch, "Uh about thirty minutes." Edward said giving me a small smile.

"Okay, I need to use the restroom. Where?" I trailed off knowing that they knew what I was asking.

"Right down that way." Edward pointed.

I stood, brushed off my dress, and slid passed them. I slowly walked to the restroom, careful not to look out any windows or I would wobble in my wedges.

I opened the restroom door and was kind of surprised by the size of the bathroom. It was bigger than usual. There was enough space between the toliet and the sink that I could easily slide between them.

I went to the large sink and fixed my hair and makeup. If we only had thirty minutes until landing that meant I'd be meeting his mother and my soon to be sisters-in-laws. I needed to look my best. First impressions were everything and determined your future. That's what my father always said.

Once I deemed myself presentable I walked back out. As I was sliding in back to my the plane jostled really hard, which threw me over Edward's lap. My face turned bright red when I heard them stiffling their laughter.

I jerked up, nearly tripping again onto his brothers.

"Sorry." I said in a strained, embarassed voice.

"No problem." Edward said, his fists tightening and his voice low.

I wondered if I had offended him? Or embarassed him in front of his brothers and father? Heaven knows I was.

Edward's POV

I was going to lose it. This girl, this seventeen year old girl was going to make me lose it. This was going to be impossible. To be a gentleman to her? I've never been a gentleman in my life. I knew how to be but that was only for maybe a few hours.

It would only get worse when we got home. She'd be in my apartment, parading around with her sexy self in my place. No woman had ever been to my place before. She was the first.

When she fell over my lap I thought my dick was going to shoot off my body. Good thing my slacks weren't to tight. Her perky ass bent over my knee just made me want to smack it until it was bright red.

I knew it had been an accident and she was thoroughly embarassed but fuck. This little girl had some hold over me.

I knew she hated me. Though she tried to hide it with forced smiles, uptight gestures and quietness. I knew she only pretended to be nice because she wanted to make her father proud, but to be honest I'd rather she'd scream and yell and fight. Break down those walls and start anew. If she gets it all off her chest she'd feel better and actually give me the benefit of the doubt. I was trying.

I didn't even glance at our flight attendant unless it was absolutely necassary. Usually I wouldn't undressed her and fucked her mentally before I actually fucked her. I didn't even pay attention to her. I knew the bitch was pissed at my lack of attention, when she leaned over to ask Bella what she wanted she popped a button on her tight blouse. I didn't even look.

Dad was watching me, making sure I didn't fuck this up as I had done several times before. I didn't even want to get into the whole Tanya thing. But that girl was a fucking slut, not worthy of my time. I let her father know that. I didn't even give her a courtesy fuck. Though her dad sucked my dad's fucking cock. Everytime dad walked into the room the fucker tucked his tail between his legs and did everything my dad asked.

Only a couple minutes before landing. The girls were at home eagerly waiting to meet Bella. I hoped Rose got along with her though. When her and Tanya first met I thought she was going to rip her hair out. They couldn't even be in the same room.

Didn't matter though. Even if Rose didn't like her, Alice and mom would. They always liked meeting new people because they weren't allowed out much. Not because my brothers or father were assholes, but just because it was safer. To many enemies.

(Mystery Character POV)

Fuck that motherfucker. The sneaky fucking bastard. Bringing home the heiress to the Irish mafia. I can't even believe this. I just can't fucking believe it. No, no sense in whining or pouting about it.

Edward was a dick, but fuck he was the hottest dick around. That little girl didn't deserve him. I did. I couldn't find anything on the girl, all I knew was her age. Seventeen. She wasn't even a woman.

I would have my moment though. And Eddie-boy would most definitely see. He most certainly would.

* * *

><p>Okay so I'm pretty sure you guys know who the 'mystery character' is but I was hoping to be slick and witty. Did it work? See Edward's not all bad, he's trying. Give the poor guy a chance ha-ha. Anyway, review, let me know how I'm doing. But be polite! It's not easy putting your work out there for the public to see. It's nerve wracking actually. Every time I see a new review I'm like 'Oh lord, I hope it's not to horrible.' Have a happy holidays!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Warning! This story contains graphic, sexual and unpleasant themes!

Chapter Five: New Faces Different Places

Bella's POV

We landed on a private landing strip. It was like a big airport except it was privately owned. By the Cullens. How could I tell? Whenever Carlisle or his brothers passed someone they bowed their heads in respect. Edward also told me this was where their men made business trips and what not. They owned about five private jets and three commuter planes. Plus their own personal private jet, that was strickly for the family and close friends.

These people must of been made of money. Kind of sickening, I thought my dad had a lot. We walked through the airport and out to a waiting limo. Edward helped me into the car then handed me a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Thanks." I said taking a sip, then taking a larger sip when I figured out how thirsty I actually was.

It was about a thirty minute drive to their estate. Well Carlisle's estate, Edward and his brothers owned their own homes. Or, multiple homes. They each had about three and a couple of businesses on the side. I've heard talks amoung the guards.

We pulled up to a large, gated in brick mansion. Large, colorful plants grew all around in some sort of attractive order. The shudders on the window were a dark green, the brick a dark red. It was a beautiful home, much like a brownstone but on a much bigger scale. The limo dropped us off at the cobblestone walkway.

It was a little hard to manuver on the cobblestone in high heels. Edward let me hold onto his arm as I tried desperately not to wobble in my heels.

The large, dark marble door swung open and a woman, a few years younger than Carlisle came out, a big smile on her face. Her carmel hair was pulled up in a messy, yet elegant bun. A small splatter of white flour smeared on her perfect alablaster cheek.

She threw her arms around Carlisle's neck, her light purple dress swishing. Her dress slightly lifted, showing off her long, toned legs. I twing of jealously surged through me. This must be Edward's mother, Esme. She was very youthful looking in her middleage. She was tall and slim, soft curves and plump breasts on her torso, making her very feminine and attractive.

They hugged and murmured a few loving words to one another, their noses and foreheads touching. Once they were reunited she went down the line, hugging each one of her sons with a fierce grip.

"Ah and you must be Miss Isabella. It's a pleasure to meet you my dear," She said hugging me gently, somewhat gaging my reaction, "I'm Esme, Edward's mother." She said smiling widely.

"It's nice to meet you to, Esme." I said flashing her a smile. She must of known my smile wasn't genuine. But she had the good graces not to say anything.

"Where are the girls?" Emmett asked.

"In the living room." She said wiping her hands on her apron.

"What are you cooking?" Emmett asked walking passed her.

"Im baking cookies. I thought they'd be done before you all got home." She said leading us into the house.

The inside was just as breathtaking as the outside. Dark wood with just touches of color here and there. Very beautiful, it was masculine and feminine at the same time. Indicating that both Carlisle and Esme choose the designs, colors and art throughout the home.

Esme lead us to a large entertainment room where Emmett and Jasper were kissing on, what I assumed, where their wives.

A woman, with long blond hair and bright blue eyes was draped over Emmett, nearly sucking his face right off. Their hands rubbed frantically against each other. She was tall, long legs, a beautiful face and a slight cold demenor. I knew who she was before the introuductions started.

Rosalie, the heiress to the German mafia, daughter of Roman and Elouise Winsor. I knew that because when I was small enough to fit through the vents I use to listen in when dad would have his meetings. She was older now, but I remembered her face.

She turned, her lipstick smeared onto Emmett's lips. Her eyes were glowing happily with being reunited with Emmett again. She stood, straightened out her silky red shirt and walked towards me. She was a few inches taller than I was, and she was even taller in her high heels.

She extended her manicured hand, "Hello, I'm Rosalie. Emmett's wife." She said smiling and shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella, Edward's f-fiance." I stuttered on the word, still uncomfortable with it.

"Mmm finally Eddie boys settling down. I always figured he'd-,"

"Rose!" Edward hissed at her, cutting her sentance off.

She made a snarky face at him, "Whatever. It's just nice to meet you Bella." She said sitting back down with Emmett.

A woman, shorter than I am stood up so fast she made my head spin. She had short, stylish spiky hair and dark green eyes. Her skin was pale and she had an extremely small frame, closing treading on the line of boyish, but still very beautiful.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice. Jasper's wife." She said hugging me and patting me on the back.

Ah yes, Alice Brandon. Heiress to the small English mafia. They were small and nonthreatening, but the Cullens must of found it important for her and Jasper to marry.

"Hello Alice. It's nice to meet you." I said patting her pointy shoulder.

"Alright, well dinner will be done soon. You guys make sure Bella feels at home okay? Carlisle can I see you privately for a moment?" Esme said latching onto his arm.

He smiled wickedly and followed her. I knew that look. My parents had the same look when they would sneak off for a 'private' time. I shuttered in rememberance.

Edward invited me to sit on the leather loveseat beside him. His brothers and their wives were sucking each others faces lovingly. I knew that Rosalie and Alice had been in the same boat as me, forced to marry and be thrown into a new life.

Maybe they were brainwashed. They developed the um.. Oh, what's it called? Stockholme syndrome? I believe, where a person falls in love with their captor. Not that they were kidnapped just thrown into a situation where they have no one else except his brothers.

"Mmm so uhh, Bella. How was the plane ride in?" Alice asked once she pulled away from Jaspers mouth, which had moved onto kissing her neck.

"It was fine. I thought my family was wealthy. I was very wrong." I said.

"Oh yes, the Cullen fortune is vast and never ending. They have plenty to spare." Rosalie said pulling back just enough to tell me.

"And plenty for you to shop with. You have an unlimited account and you can buy whatever you want." Edward said handing me a shiny black credit card that actually weighed a pound or two. I wasn't unfimilar with the card, my dad had one. It was a card rich people used when they had millions in the bank.

"Thank you. Maybe I could buy a tazer." I half whispered to myself, but Edward heard and puffed out his chest.

He opened his mouth to say something but his father cut him off, "I'm so glad you reminded me Bella. I orded a small handgun for you that'll fit in you handbag. And if you want a tazor there's a great website online where you can customize it." He said thumping down on the couch. I could hear Esme somewhere in the house, probably the kitchen, whistling.

"A handgun? B-but dad,-" Edward stuttered but his dad cut him off with his hand.

"She needs one. You never know when you'll need it. And with the enemies we have it's safer for her to have it. And it's more motivation for you to behave." He said raising a blond eyebrow.

His brothers chuckled and their wives tried to stiffled their laughter. He just shot them a look and lazily crossed his arms. His mom walked out holding a large platter full of crackers, cheese, and sliced cold cuts. She set it down on the coffee table and a maid in her uniform brought out a couple of glasses and some sparkling cider.

She poured everyone a glass and passed it out, then bowed her head and walked out. I took a sip, Edward made us a small plate and set it between us. I stacked a cracker and delicately put it in my mouth.

"So Isabella, tell me about yourself." Esme said smiling, she was digging.

I smiled and felt a little pressure, "Umm well what would you like to know?" I took a sip of my drink trying to calm my nerves.

"Well what do you like to do for fun?" She asked.

I knew one thing but I wasn't going to allow Edward to do _that _on me. That was Jake's job.

"Um I like reading and writing. Watching movies, going to dinner, shopping. I wasn't really allowed out of the house so I'm not to sure what I like to do." I said shrugging.

"Yeah she's never been to an actual school. Like she never did prom or graduation or anything." Emmett said.

"Yes it was quite difficult finding any information on you. The only thing we could pull up was your name." Carlisle said.

"Not surprising, my dad liked to keep the hush hush on my existance. It was just safer." I said.

"Why? I mean my brothers and I went to school. Rosie and Alley went to. Nothing bad happened to them."

"You guys must not know the story about my dad's brother Charles. His twin brother." I said remembering the story my dad told me.

"No we've never heard of Charlie's brother." Carlisle said egging me on to tell it.

I sighed, "Well when my dad and his brother attended a private school and when they were fourteen there was a shooting, but it was set up. My dad got shot in the shoulder and he crawled under something, but Charles was shot in the head. It was a message. They never figured out which mafia did it, but someone had left a note in my grandfather's mailbox mocking the situation and threatening his other children. My dad and his twin were the oldest but he had two younger sisters. So my grandfather pulled them out of school and had a private tutor. My dad was just always afraid something like that would happen to me." I retold the story, I remember being thirteen and asking my dad why I couldn't go to school like the rest of the kids.

"That's awful. I don't know anyone who'd be insane enough to shoot up a school full of kids." Esme said shaking her head sympthetically.

I shrugged, "I guess it's just the price you pay for being apart of a powerful family. Enemies everywhere waiting to slice your throat and whoever else you knew." I said.

It went quiet for a few minutes before Carlisle broke the silence, "Oh, I completely forgot. Eleazar and Carmen are coming down to discuss some business. They're bringing their daughter as well. Tanya got accepted into a university and they want to talk about her staying with us." He said.

Edward choked and coughed on his sparkling cider, he wiped his mouth, "Tanya? Coming and living here? You're joking right. Please tell me your joking." He said, his green eyes bulging.

"Yes she most certainly might be. And you'll be nice Edward. I know last time things ended a little sour. But we can work it out. It's not like she'll be staying with you and Bella in your apartment. It's just until she's settled and her father gets everything set up with her own place." Carlisle said.

Who was Tanya? I felt a twinge of jealousy. Then I got a grip on myself. Why the hell did I care? Edward was nothing to me, so I shouldn't care.

"Fine. But I'm telling you dad," Edward started.

"Edward, we don't need anymore enemies." He said giving him a look.

Edward sighed but didn't argue. I wondered who Tanya was and why she bothered Edward so much. I guess I'd find out soon enough.

* * *

><p>Alright well this is chapter four. Anyway review I hope you all had wonderful holidays!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: New Apartment

Bella's POV

After dinner we went back into the living room. I sat in the loveseat beside Edward, the other couples sat beside each other. They talked quietly while Edward and I sat awkwardly.

"So Isabella are you excited about the new apartment?" Alice asked from Jaspers lap.

"Um yeah I guess so. I haven't seen it." I said sheepishly.

"Oh you'll love it. Though Edward wouldn't let me decorate it for him." She said shooting mock glare at him.

"I didn't want my apartment covered in pink. Jasper may let you do it to his place but not mine." Edward said.

"It's not pink, salmon. It's all the rage." She said running a petite hand through his spikey hair.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"What kind of car are you going to get Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We haven't told Bella yet," Carlisle said turning to me, "We were going to take you to a car dealership and let you pick out any car you wanted. Or if you wanted to specially order one too, that was fine." He told me.

"I don't know how to drive. What would I do with a car?" I said scrunching my eyebrows.

"You don't know how to drive?" Emmett said confused, "Didn't your dad ever teach you?"

"No we always had drivers. I just assumed that was how it was here." I said.

"Well yeah we have drivers whenever we want them but it's also esstential to be able to drive." Carlisle said taking a sip of his whiskey.

"We'll have to sign you up to take some courses. But we can still pick out a car if you'd like." Edward said smiling gently at me. I tried to return the smile but just ended up nodding.

"Alright, it's getting late and I'm sure Bella wants to get settled." Edward said standing, I stood up next to him. Eager to get to a place where I could close myself off.

"Call me if you need anything at all." Esme said hugging me fiercely, I nodded.

"Text me and we'll set up a date to go shopping!" Alice said jerking me into a hug. Again I nodded.

"If you need anything or just want to talk call or text me." Rosalie said hugging me and patting me on the back, giving me a gently smile.

"Can't wait to get to know you better little sis." Emmett said picking me up and spinning me around.

"It was very nice meeting you Bella. I can't wait to meet you again." Jasper said kissing my cheek.

"Our phone is always one Bella. Call if you need anything or something happens." Carlisle said kissing my cheek and giving me a gentle hug.

Edward led me to the massive garage, revealing multiple cars. Such as; SUV's, luxury vans, sports cars, and trucks. Edward's car, a black jaguar, was parked on the end. He opened the garage door and sped out, down the drive.

He drove through the city, skyscrapers and lights kept me in awe. I hadn't seen much of the world around me, so seeing this was like seeing light for the first time. I was awestruck and nearly in shock.

We pulled into an underground apartment that required a passcode to get in. Edward parked in a spot right next to the elevator. Another passcode was needed for the elevators to open. When the doors opened there were different buttons to each room that required a passcode. I wanted to ask him why but just kept my mouth shut.

He typed it into the one apartment on the thirteenth floor. The elevator opened to a walkway that only had a coat rack, a side table and a plain blue rug. He led me to the first room which was a very masculine living room.

Black leather couches, a black leather easyboy chair, a giant flat screen, a large stero system, multiple game systems, a glass coffee table with male magazines, a small mini fridge. Definitely a man cave.

"Uhh if you want to change anything feel free to. I don't care. Alice can help you." He said leading me to another room.

It was a kitchen with the bare essentials. Nothing decorative. Diswasher, microwave, stove, fridge, toaster oven, toaster, and trash compacter.

"Again if you want to change anything feel free." He said walking off and opened a door.

It was a bathroom with just the bare essentials as well. The walls were a light tiled blue and the floor white tile. A white sink and toliet, upgraded models. The shower was conjoined with a large white tub. It was just a see through glass screen concealing the inside.

We walked down the hall and he opened the door on the left. It was like another man cave. Except the flat screen was mounted on the wall high up. It had a foosball table, a pool table, an air hokey table, a dartboard, a stero system, and a poker table stacked with different colored chips and cards.

"This is my game room. The room right in there is the guest bedroom. It just has a queen sized bed, a conjoined bathroom, two night tables, umm a dresser and a computer and desk. Nothing terribly exciting. If you want to change it go ahead. The only rooms I don't want changed are my rec room and my bedroom." He said leading me up the stairs.

"This is my bedroom." He said opening the door. It had a large kind sized bed finished in black wood, the comforter was a royal blue with a dark purple strip going down the size. One matching dresser, two matching night tables with lamps on the surfaces. The walls were a soft white and there were two large windows on either side of his large bed.

There was a small couch with a small coffee table in front of it and a tall bookshelf beside it. A desk, computer and office chair. There was a door on the other side of his room which he said was a bathroom.

He opened the other door in the hallway saying this was my room. It was about the same size as his, except it looked much bigger because there wasn't anything in it except a metal framed queen sized bed, two night tables, and one dresser. Like his room it also had a bathroom that just had the bare essentials. But he had extra towels, soap and other products that I could use until I went shopping with Alice.

"So uh do you want to watch some TV?" He asked me. Rocking on his heels.

"Um yeah that sounds good. But can I email my mom first?" I asked.

He nodded and led me to a computer in the game room and unlocked it for me. Then he went to the living room and turned on the TV.

I sat down and went to my email address. Then started to compose my email.

_Dear Mom,_

_ Well, I'm here. The Cullens have been very nice but I'm still on the fence about Edward. I know you don't want me to think like that but I can't help it. I have my own room at his apartment. I should count my lucky stars. At least I don't have to sleep with him. They were talking about buying me a car. But you and dad were against me driving. So me having a car is usless. But they said they'd sign me up for classes so I can learn to drive. _

_Edward said I could completely redecorate his apartment. I don't know. I mean it's a total man cave. The whole thing. I guess I could add a little of this and that to it. But I just don't want to get to comfortable. I don't know what I'm doing mom. Seriously. I'm seventeen. I don't know how to act like a wife. Or whatever you'd consider me. It's unfair. But I've said that before and you and dad didn't listen. _

_Sincerely, Bella._

I ended the email angerly. Then looked behind me. Edward hadn't move so I guess it would be safe to email Jake.

_Dear Jake,_

_ I wish you were here. I wish I was there. How is everything? I miss you. Please be safe out on the streets. _

_Bella._

I ended that email teary eyed. I missed Jake horribly. I just wished I could see him.

I sighed but stood up, not bothering to turn off the computer. I walked into the living room awkwardly. He was sitting in his easy chair. Remote in his hand feet propped up. A bowl of chips on the coffee table. He wiped his mouth on a napkin and sat up.

"Um if you want something to eat or drink just uh get it. I don't care. Or anything you want to do around here. Watch TV, read, play a game, play on the computer. The only thing you cant do on the computer is make any social media accounts or give out any personnal info. If you want to order something we have a special place it gets shipped to then one of our guys goes and gets it and sends it through the mail. If it's small enough. Kind of a long process but it's what we deal with." He said shrugging.

"I know." I said sharply, annoyed by his very presence.

"Hey I'm just being nice." He said in a clipped tone. A little of his true personality coming out.

"You being nice is just a formality. I know how you really are. Cullen." I said glaring at him.

"Excuse me? How I really am? You don't fucking know me _Swan_. Or should I just call you princess? That's how you've been acting this entire time. You think you're being so mysterious? Ha I can see through you like glass." He said in a barking tone. I gritted my teeth and stood.

"I should just call you dick! But I'm afraid yours will actually shoot off your body at me because you fuck everything within a two step radious! Let me tell you something I will not be one of those little whores who drop to their knees for you! Is that why that girl is coming to stay with your parents? A back up for you to fuck just in case I won't!?" I yelled at him.

He stood so fast it nearly knocked me back onto the couch, "Let me tell you one fucking thing princess, Tanya is not something I'd fuck in a million years. Not again at least. And by the way, I've been nothing but nice to you this entire time. If I was in any way not dedicated to making my father proud I would of fucked you at least a dozen times in a dozen different ways. And why are you so worried about Tanya? Jealous?" He said putting on a shit eating grin and glaring.

"I am not jealous of whatever whore you have hidden in the closet. And you're just not as smooth as you think you are. And I'm just not a whore." I said shoving passed him and stomping up to my room.

"Whatever _princess_. You go ahead and get real comfortable in _my _apartment." He hollared after me.

I slammed the door to my room and started kicking and punching things. Hurting my hand more so than anything else.

Edward's POV

Damn. That was just great. The whole gentleman act was thrown out of the window. But she started it. I was truly being nice.

I picked up my phone and started texting my brothers.

_Edward: This girl is a brat. _

_Emmett: Problems already baby brother?_

_Jasper: Of course. It's Edward he can't make anything work with women. Why do you think he's so mean to them? Insecurities._

_Edward: Fuck both of you. I'm not insecure about anything. She started it. I was being nice. She's a princess brat._

_Emmett: Suck it up bro. If you don't make this work with her we just made ourselves a new enemy. What do you think daddy Swan will do when he finds out you've been mean to his precious princess? _

_Jasper: He's gonna come at us guns blazing. Don't underestimate Charlie. Just because it seems like they're a small organizations doesn't mean shit. He probably has allies everywhere. _

_Edward: Hey I'm trying to get along with her. But what is this whole thing about dad letting whore face, cough, I mean Tanya stay with them? Especially after last time? If things with Bella aren't good now they'll get even worse with Tanya around. You know how crazy that psyco bitch is._

_Emmett: You just have to suck it up. It's just so we don't make any more enemies. _

_Edward: I know that._

I ended the conversation, snapping my phone shut. I ran my hands through my hair. I turned off the TV and went up to my room. Stripping my clothes off and slipping into my bed.

It was strange having a girl, other than my sisters and mothers, in my apartment. Never before had I brought a woman here. Usually I'd get a hotel room, fuck them, then leave.

I had trouble sleeping that night. Bella was going to be a handful.

* * *

><p>Alright next chapter. Let me know what you think!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: A New Day

Bella's POV

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I got out of bed and took a long shower. I dressed then made my way downstairs. I found Edward, only wearing pajama pants, standing in front of the stove. I stood awkwardly in the doorway, twisting my shirt in my hand.

"Hey." I finally said, making him jump slightly.

"Oh, hey." He said sliding a pan full of bacon onto a serving plate. He sat at the table, then gestured for me to take the other seat.

There was a plate set for me. We kind of sat for a minute, not to sure what to say or do. Then he began filling his plate with eggs, toast, and bacon. I repeated his actions just made smaller portions for myself.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook." I said taking a bite of bacon.

"Yeah, you uh learn when your own your own for a while." He said.

"How long have you been living on your own?" I asked siping some orange juice.

"Since I was eighteen. That's when I opened my first business." He said.

"Oh what's your business?" I asked.

"Um I don't think you'd approve. It would only prove what you think of me." He said in a somewhat clipped tone.

_Be nice. Be nice. _I thought to myself, "Yeah about last night.-" I started.

"No. It's okay. I get it. Trust me I do. But I don't want to fight with you. I really don't. This arrangement is not something we have a choice about. So fighting will only make it that much harder and that much more miserable. I just want to get along." He said.

I just nodded and continued to eat. I understood where he was coming from, but it still irritated me.

"Can you just text Alice sometime today? Her and Rose really want to get to know you." He said clearing his plate.

"Sure." I said.

I didn't have a problem with his sister-in-laws. They were really nice to me. He nodded then went upstairs. A few minutes later I heard his shower running.

I walked into the living room with my phone and sat down, turning the TV on to some morning talk show. I lifted my phone, ready to text Rosalie and Alice but then I heard Edward talking on his phone, somewhat loudly.

I crept down the hall to listen to who he was yelling at.

"Look here Tanya I've told you before leave me alone." He said sharply, making my knees shake. Tanya said something back. He slammed his fist into the wall.

"You fucking slut if you even so much as look at Bella-," He said in a low threatening voice.

"I fucking dare you. I fucking dare you cunt. Do it. You think I'm afraid of you!" He said then looked at the phone. Tanya hung up. He growled and spun around, a hand in his hair.

He saw me, then wiped the anger off of his face.

"Hey I'm sorry if you heard any of that.-" He started

"No it's fine. Who is Tanya?" I asked. He sighed.

"She is the daughter of one of my dad's friends." He said.

"No, I can tell she's a little bit more than just that. Did something happen?" I asked.

He sighed again, "Yes. Tanya and I were engaged to be married last year. We were together for about nine months but to me it was never serious. She didn't come to my apartment, ever. And I felt absolutely nothing for her. She actually disgusted me. Made me physically sick to my stomach. So I ended it. She wasn't happy, her dad wasn't happy. But her dad is to afraid of my dad to do anything." He explained.

I nodded, "Oh. I guess that's why you're a little upset with her. So how high of expectations do you have for us?" I asked.

His eyebrows raised, "I have high hopes that this will work out. You're the first woman, besides my mother and sisters, to ever step foot in my apartment," He chuckled, "Even if we just become friends. That's alright with me." He said.

I nodded again, "What all happened with her? What's her problem with me?" I asked.

"She's really obsessed with me. I've changed my number about a thousand times. She keeps finding it. And she's jealous that we're living together and are trying to work on it." He said.

"Why are your parents letting her stay with them then? If you guys don't get along?" I asked slightly confused by the whole situation.

"I guess they're trying to make up for my mistake." He said shrugging, "Please just don't listen to anything she says. She's trouble." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, "I'm gonna go text Alice and Rosalie. See if they want to do some shopping. I need a few things." I told him.

He reached into his wallet and pulled out two cards. One gold and one black one. He handed them to me.

"No limit. Buy what you want. But if it's any kind a furniture have them deliver it on a Friday. Alice and Rose know the address. Then we'll have someone pick it up." He told me.

I nodded and slipped them into my pocket. I smiled at him, "Thanks." I said then picked up my phone.

_Bella: Hi Alice, Rose, this is Bella._

_Alice: We know who you are silly. Your number is programmed in our phones. What's up?_

_Bella: Do you guys want to go shopping? _

_Alice: Oh yes! Thank god!_

_Rose: I just have to bring Elliot but yeah that sounds like fun_

_Bella: Who's Elliot?_

_Rose: Mine and Emmett's son. He's only four months old. So he's just going to lay in the sling while we shop._

_Bella: Where was he last night?_

_Rose: He was with the babysitter last night. _

_Alice: Alright alright whatever what time? I'm ready now. Do you want to call Gene to drive in the SUV?_

_Rose: Sure that's fine. Will we have enough room for our purchases?_

_Bella: I kind of wanted to buy some new clothes and furniture and stuff for my room. Edward said we have to have the furniture delivered. But I might need a lot of room for the other stuff. I kind of want to buy a new wardrobe for here. All my stuff is now, really fashionable here._

_Alice: Yes, we'll have Gene drive us and another driver with and SUV ready. We can make a day of it. A little shopping go to lunch and do some more shopping. I'll call Esme and see if she wants to come._

_Rose: Okay that's fine. I'm sure she'd love to see her grandson and get to know Bella._

_Bella: Okay that sounds like fun. What time? _

_Alice: How about in an hour? Is that okay Rose?_

_Rose: Yeah, Esme's coming and she'll be ready. Gene said he's going to pick her up, then me, then Alice and then Bella. See you guys in a hour or so._

_Bella: See you._

I put my phone down then ran upstairs to get my purse and put on a coat. It wasn't to cold but it was better to have it.

Edward was down in the living room.

"I'm going shopping with your sisters and mom. If that's okay." I said.

"Yeah that's fine. What time will they be here?"

"In about an hour. I didn't know your brother had a son." I said thumping on the couch beside him.

"Elliot. Yeah he's just a couple months old. It was a big shock because Rose never made a notion that she wanted kids."

"Does Alice have any kids?" I asked.

"No not yet. Don't say anything or ask when her and Jasper are gonna have kids. They've been trying for so long and nothing." He said.

"Okay. I won't say anything." I told him.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. We were gonna shop then grab lunch then shop some more. Is it okay if I get new furniture for my room?" I asked.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll call somebody to pick up your old furniture and take it somewhere. You might have to sleep in the guest room until it's delivered."

"Okay that's fine." I said, "What are you going to do today?" I asked.

"I just have to check on one of my businesses today then I'm coming back here. If you girls are going out I might invite a couple of my friends over to hang out." He said, "Is that alright with you?" He asked.

"I don't care. This is your apartment." I told him.

"No it's our apartment now. I have to consider your feelings and opinions in the decisions now." He said.

"Oh thank you." I said looking to the TV. It was on the news, "What kind of businesses do you have?" I asked.

"Um a couple of night clubs things like that." He said blushing slightly.

"What kind of night clubs?" I asked.

He sighed, "Two are dance and drinking clubs and one is a strip club." He said finally.

"Oh well there's nothing wrong with that. Strip clubs bring in a lot of money. My dad kind of dipped his toes in the trafficking thing, brought in a lot of money but he didn't like it. He said he felt dirty and he didn't want someone to do that to me." I told him.

"We don't do that. My father has no respect for the people who do that. It's disgusting." He said.

"I agree. There are plenty of other ways to make money." I said.

He nodded and started flipping through channels. He leaned against the back of the couch and settled on a program on lifetime.

I gave him a funny look.

"What?" He asked giving me a funny look.

"Lifetime?" I asked.

"This is a good show. I like this show. Do you have a problem with a guy watching lifetime?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I raised my hands defensively, "I'm not saying anything about that. But you watching lifetime is weird. It's like seeing a cat swimming. I'd just imagine you watching like I don't know, cars, naked women, and stuff like that." I said laughing.

He laughed loudly, "Oh ho okay. Wow you are sexist. People talk about me. Jeez." He said laughing smiling widely.

"No I'm not being sexist I just didn't picture you watching a show about women changing their appearance and their clothes. It's so weird." I said playfully shoving him.

"You know what you've hurt me. You've just hurt my feelings. Go away. Go shopping." He said turning it off and setting it on the coffee table, hands raised as he walked away.

I followed him, laughing, to the front door. He opened it, and then gave me a paper.

"This has all the passcodes on it. The garage, elevator all that. Try not to loose it please. I'll walk you down." He said as he locked the apartment door and walked to the elevator.

He let me type in the code to get to the garage and then the one to the actual door of the garage. A huge black SUV was waiting for me. Edward opened up the door and told me to have a good day. Then he went back into the garage to get his car.

Alice and Esme kissed my cheeks. Rose just waved she was trying to get a fussy baby to settle down.

"Maybe he has an upset tummy." Esme said scooting over to help her.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. He's just a fussy bug today." She said sticking his pacifier in his mouth. That seemed to soothe him.

"He's adorable." I said, not touching him for fear of her not approving of it.

Rose smiled, "He looks like Emmett more and more each day." She said.

"Well now I think he looks a lot like you. Blond hair. He just has Emmett's eyes and face shape. But he definitely has your hair. Thank god. That unruly mess of curls is an awful thing." Alice said stroking his tiny head, "Gene to Flourish's downtown please. We'll start shopping there." Alice told him.

It was about a thirty minute drive, plus fifteen from the traffic. When we arrived Gene said he would park the car in the parking garage three minutes away. Esme helped Rose put Elliot in the sling across her chest.

We shopped for about two hours. Each of us getting at least a couple dozen outfits each. Complete with shoes. Next we moved onto another part of town. Putting our bags in the back of the SUV we were in.

The next part of town was mainly for lotions, shower gels and other products. I had a vision of what I wanted my bathroom to look like, and about two thousand dollars later that vision came true.

The bathroom I had in mind, well the color scheme was a light lavender and grey. I got purple and grey accent towls, a purple waste basket, a grey shower curtain with beautiful purple flowers drawn on it. The rugs were grey. My bathroom would be beautiful.

Next we went onto a furniture store. I picked out dark wood everything. Wanting a different change from my old bedroom. After picking out a new bed, mattress and boxspring, dresser, vanity and computer desk. Along with a brand new computer. The girls showed me the address they used to deliver things. We went into a store that sold comforters, sheets and other items like that.

While we were looking a dark blond haired girl came gliding over to us, waving her hand.

"Hi! Esme, Rosie, Alley!" She said in a high pitched shrill.

She was about a half head taller than me, and thin. Her breasts were way to large for her skinny body, making me believe she might of had an enhancement. Her hair was teased and had dark and light blond highlights in it. She was wearing a mass amount of makeup, bright red lipstick. She wasn't ugly, she looked like a typical highschool popular girl.

"Oh, hello Tanya. It's nice to see you. What are you doing here?" Esme asekd putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Just picking out my new bedroom set for your house. Getting things ready." She said giving an awful smile.

"Yes that's right. You'll be with us in a few days." Esme said.

She looked at Rose, Alice and then me. I could tell she was seizing me up and taking in my appearance, trying to find a flaw so she could make herself feel better.

"Who's this?" She asked her nose turning up as if she had sniffed something sour.

"This is Isabella. Edward's fiance." Rose said in a strong voice.

"Oh, right. I had heard he aquired a new one." She walked over and gave me an awkward hug. Making me feel strange.

"It's nice to meet you." I said in a monotone voice. Not indicating my true feeling.

"Now you watch out for Eddie. He's a slick one." She said wagging her finger, giving a fake laugh.

"Oh don't worry, Edward and I have an understanding." Was all I said back. She made a face as if she was unpleased with my answer.

"That's good," She said trying not to grit her teeth, "So ladies are we doing some shopping today?" She asked peeking at our cart.

"Yes we're getting Bella's room and bathroom all set up at Edward's apartment. Getting her settled in and showing her around town." Alice said slightly bouncing a sleeping Elliot in her arms.

"His apartment? Wow. You two moved fast." She said in a strained voice.

"Not to fast," I forced a chuckled, "I just moved into the bedroom beside his."

She nodded then turned to Esme, "So what are you doing next? I've finished all my shopping." She said.

Esme gave her a gentle smile, "Well we've pretty much finished. We're going to lunch now." She said softly. I could tell Esme was just being nice. Rose and Alice made faces but quickly contained them.

"I'll join you! I can't wait to get caught up and learn more about little Bella. By the way how old are?" She said scrunching her eyebrows.

"I'm seventeen." I said defensively.

She smiled widely, finding a sensitive button, "You're just a little baby. I was wondering. You barely look fourteen. You're just so tiny. So is that why Edward is acting more like an adult? He's kind of like your daddy," She said fake laughing, "I'm just joking. So where were we going for lunch." She asked walking with Esme.

Oh, I wanted to punch her in the face. It was beneath me to dignify that comment with a response. But still. Me thinking Edward my daddy? Seriously? I knew who my father was and Edward was twenty one. Barely older than me. Only older by four years.

I paid for the items. Tanya eyed my credit cards, her face a dark shade of red. She must of recongized Edward's. I smiled internally. Her jealously igniting something inside of me. It was catty but I enjoyed it.

We settled for an French restaurant that served excellant wine. So Alice said. We got a private table in a private room. Rose sat down beside me, rocking Elliot in his sling. The snooty waiter came over, adorning the whole French thing right down to the accent.

"Good afternoon ladies, we have a wonderful selection of white and dark wine for you to enjoy. May I start you each on a glass?" He asked looking to me wanting my order.

I was about to order my favorite type of white wine but Tanya spoke up, "Ah ah she can't have any alcohol. She's seventeen." She said winking at me.

I tried to compose my look as he nodded and moved onto Alice. I gripped my fists under the table. What a bitch. Is she truly that petty? I see why Edward hated her.

"I won't be having any wine either." Rose said putting a hand on my shoulder, "I have to nurse Elliot." She said.

The waiter nodded and walked away with the promise of our wine, mine and Rose's sparkling waters, and appetizers. Rose unbuttoned her shirt then brought Elliot to her exposed breast. He latched on eagerly.

"Can you hand me that thin blanket right there?" She asked Esme. Esme helped her cover herself before the waiter came back.

"Here we are ladies. Are you ready to order?" He asked setting our drinks and our bread basket down on the table.

"I'll have the grilled fish with a plain baked potatoe." I asked.

"You don't want anything else?" Tanya asked, "Are you slimming?" She said.

"No not slimming. I've always ate healthy. It's how my mother raised me." I said cutting a piece of bread in half and splitting it with Alice.

"You're so skinny. You should eat a little more." She said, her tone making my insides turn.

She turned her attention back onto Esme. They chatted about this and that. About her moving in and how she was going to do her room. I wondered why Esme and Carlisle we allowing her to even step foot into their home? I didn't really hear the whole story Edward just gave me a summary.

We finished lunch, Esme paid for all of us. I hugged her in thanks. We went back to the SUV, Tanya was getting ready to leave in her own car.

She hugged Esme, then Rose, and then Alice. She came over to me grabbing me in a tight hug. She ran her hands up my body, almost like she was feeling for something. She pulled away smiling and patted my cheek.

"It was really nice to meet you Bella. I can't wait to get to know you better." She said before walking off to her car.

I got in the car beside Alice. We went to a bunch of other places. Alice kept trying to convince me to redecorate Edward's whole apartment. I refused to touch anything without his input. Like he said this morning both of our opinions matter.

After hours of shopping they dropped me off at Edward's apartment. He was home. His car was here. Gene dropped my bags off in the lobby, which someone would deliver it to the apartment.

I reached in my pocket for the paper with all the codes on it. I couldn't find it. I searched all over my pocket, purse, and wallet. I couldn't find it. I sighed. I must of dropped it. I'm famous for stuff like that.

I pressed the buzzer, "Hey Edward?" I said into it.

"Yeah Bella?" He answered back.

"I can't find the paper you wrote all the stuff on. Can you come down and let me up?" I asked sheepishly.

"Sure. Just give me a sec. He said.

About five minutes later the elevator opened, Edward stood there in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt. It was the most relaxed I had ever seen him. I smiled, he looked so relaxed.

"Are you friends up there?" I asked as the elevator went up.

"Yeah. We're just hanging out. My brothers are up there too. We won't drink that much. You can hangout with us if you want or hangout in your room." He said shrugging.

"I'm probably going to start putting my clothes away and setting up my bathroom. I bought a whole bunch of stuff." I said handing him the credit cards.

"I know. My credit card company called me. They were about to shut down the cards. They thought they had been stolen. I didn't realize you shopped just as much as my sisters." He said chuckling.

"Hey you said no limit. That's your own fault." I said wagging my finger at him and giggling.

"I'm just kidding. It's completely fine. I have more than enough money for you to shop until you're heart's content." He said.

"Oh I met Tanya today. She was at the same store we were at. It was weird. And I get why you don't like her." I said, slowly he turned to me.

"Did she say anything to you?" He asked.

"Yeah she's really stuck up. She kept calling me kid. And then at lunch we were going to have a glass of wine and before I could even order she told the waiter I was only seventeen. I kind of wanted to punch her." I told him.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "I know it's not nice and it's not how your parents raised you, but please don't talk to her. She's trouble." He said.

I nodded as we walked into the apartment. A group of guys in the living cheered, holding their beers up. It looked like a typical guy gathering. Beer, football game on, bowls of chips, salsa, nuts, and a couple boxes of pizza.

"Hi guys." I said shyly, waving my hand at them.

"Guys this is Bella," He turned to me an arm out, "Bella this is Mike, Tyler, Ben and my brothers. You know them." He said pointing everyone out.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Mike stood grabbing my hand with his greesy one and shaking it. I forced a smile, then wiped my hand on my jeans.

"Edward's talked so much about you. I was starting to think you didn't exist." Tyler said kissing my cheek.

"It's good to meet you Bella." Ben said waving, not moving from his seat.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said before walking out of the room. As I left I heard them cheer loudly.

I laughed and walked up to my room, which had been emptied. I tried to invision where my furniture would go, but I had this really awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't know why I was feeling this way. It was probably nothing. Maybe a bad piece of meat.

* * *

><p>Chapter seven. Here it is! Tanya is gonna be trouble. Of course ha ha. But don't worry! Edward is totally innocent! Well, mostly innocent!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Slumber Parties

Bella's POV

I went to the computer to check my email. I had two. One from mom and one from Jake. I sat and opened it. I opened mom's first.

_To my dearest Bella,_

_ My sweet darling. I miss you terribly. Both your father and I miss you. I'm glad the Cullens are being nice to you. I hope Edward is being a gentleman. I know this arrangement is unfair, but we have to think about the family and daddy's business first. That's how it works my love. Don't worry. You will get the swing of things. Being a wife is not that much different than being a daughter. You just have a few more 'responibilities' to tend to. When you marry Edward you will have to make him happy over everyone else, including yourself. Call me soon my dearest. _

_ Love, Mom._

I started typing my reply.

_Dear Mom, _

_ Edward and I are actually getting along. We talked and he said he was alright being just friends. Which is fine with me. He's really sweet actually, despite what people say. I'm learning a lot. His sisters are extremely nice. But his parents are letting his exfiance move in with them. His parents say it's because they don't want anymore enemies. I met her. I have to say I really, really, really don't like her. She's so... There's just something off. I just have this bad feeling in my stomach. I don't know. _

_And I know what type of 'responsibilities' you're reffering to. You and daddy were not quiet. Love you, write me soon._

_ Love Bella._

I moved onto Jake's email.

_Bella,_

_ Please don't email me again. I'm sorry. But I'm really trying to make it work with Jessica. You have another life now Bella. Accept it. I'm sorry. Please, just enjoy your life. _

_ Jake._

I felt the pinprick of tears in my eyes. I closed the email and started nibbling on my thumbnail. Someone then stumbled into the room making me jump.

"Damn house is to big." Said Edward's friend Mike, "Oh, hey Bella. Didn't know you were in here." He said giving me a sideways smile.

"Yeah I was just emailing my mom. Excuse me." I said trying to slip passed him. He grabbed my arms gently.

"Bella, I know you didn't really agree to marry Edward. And I'm his friend, but if you ever need anything or something happens and you need help. Just call me." He said handing me a slip of paper with his number on it, "Anytime Bella." He said smiling again.

"Thanks." I said as I left the room. I quickly went into the guest room that was to be mine for a few nights.

I yawned and picked up my cell phone when it went off. It was a text from an unregistered number. I opened it.

_Don't get to comfortable._

It said confusing me. I started to text back.

_Who is this?_

I asked, in seconds the number replied.

_Don't get to comfortable._

It said again. I sighed and tossed it down. Probably some stupid person who got my number. Nothing to worry about. I'll tell Edward about it in the morning. I heard them cheer in the other room. My phone went off again.

_Alice: Bellywelly, Rosierose sleepover? My house? Wine, chocolate, romance movies? Gossip? Hmm?_

_Rose: I have Elliot. Emmett's over at Edward's place._

_Alice: Call Esme. She'll love to keep him. C'mon let's have a sleepover. We have to gossip with Bella._

_Bella: That sounds like fun_

_Rose: Esme will keep him for the night. But everyone has to meet at their house for brunch. The boys and us. She wants some quality family time. _

_Alice: That's fine. I'll send a car to come get you. Come in your jammies! I have dinner here to. We can order takeout. Chinese or something._

_Bella: Yummy. I love Chinese. Is um Tanya going to be there?_

_Alice: Hell no. Not in my house. Not ever. _

_Rose: Good. I've had enough of her._

_Alice: The car is on the way. It's gonna pick you up first Rose then you Bella. See you in a few!_

I went back into the living room to see if it was okay with Edward that I spent the night at Alice's house. He was in the kitchen.

"Hey Edward Alice is having a sleepover thing. Is it alright if I spend the night at her house?" I asked.

He turned around, "Sure I don't care Bella."

"Okay. Tomorrow your mom is having brunch at her house. I can hitch a ride with Alice over there and meet up with you there." I said.

"Oh okay I didn't know mom was cooking," He paused and sighed, "Oh damn. Tanya's gonna be there." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Yay." I said mock cheering. He chuckled, "I'm going to pack my bag, the car should be here soon." I said.

I walked back and packed my bag. Soon after Rose texted me to come down. I gave Edward a hug and Jasper walked me down to the car. Telling me to give a folded up napkin to Alice when I got there.

Rose was dressed in a matching, red silk pajama set. A long sleeved shirt and pants. She looked like the cover of a Victoria Secret's magazine.

"Hey." I said sliding in beside her.

"Well hello. Sexy pajama's. Trying to seduce Edward?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows. I looked down at my jammies.

"What? I am not. There just PJ's." I said blushing slightly.

"Okay, okay. Was Emmett drunk?" She asked.

"I don't think so. He was just loud." I said.

She laughed, "He's always loud" She said.

It took about thirty mintues to get to Alice's house. They lived on the outskirts of the city. Her and Jasper lived in a huge mansion. One much resembling the white house but with a more victorian style feel.

She met us in the foyer. Smiling widely as we walked in. She was wearing a pair of yellow shorts with a light pink tank top. Her short hair was pinned down. She hugged us.

"Jeez Bella did you think you were coming to a playboy photoshoot?" She asked hugging me.

"What is so wrong with my jammies?" I said looking down at my PJ's. Just a silky blue night gown that hung to my knees, with a mathcing silk robe.

"Nothing, just come on." She said laughing, leading us to the living room.

She had laid out a nice spread. Bottles of wine and glasses. A plate of cheeses, fruit and crackers. And a small chocolate fountain with cookies, cakes, and fruit on sticks beside it.

"Oh wow Alice this looks amazing." I said inhaling the sweet smells.

"Yeah I went all out. Now I got a few movies. A couple throwbacks. Dirty dancing, Ghost, and Footloose. All the best and sexiest. And I have others. Plus magazines." She said plopping down on the couch.

"Mmm Alice you are amazing." Rose said picking up a glass and pouring herself a glass of wine and fixing herself a plate. I followed suit.

I sat on the wide matching couch chair, with a glass of wine and a plate of food. Alice put in the movie, but it was just background noise.

"So how is everything at your house Bella?" Rose asked flipping through a magazine, "Things going okay with Eddie?" she asked.

"It's going good. He's being really nice. We only gotten into one fight. Thank the lord, but after that we're good now." I said biting into a chocolate covered strawberry.

"That's really good. We were worried. Ever since Tanya, well we've been very afraid of the same thing happening. But you're not like Tanya." Alice said sipping her wine.

"Yeah and I really don't like her." I said picking up a magazine.

"Neither do we. Esme won't say whether she likes her or not. But that's because Esme is way to nice for her own good." Rose said.

"So tell me the whole story of Edward and Tanya. Edward gave me a short version." I asked putting the magazine aside.

Alice put her glass down and paused the movie, "Alright I'll tell. I'm surprised Edward told you anything at all honestly. But look this story is going to make him look really, really bad. But Edward has done so well with getting along with you okay? So please try not to think any less of him." She said.

"I won't." I promised sucking down the last of my wine.

"Okay well, a year or two ago, when Edward first turned twenty. Carlisle took him to meet Eleazar, Tanya's dad. She was the oldest daughter. Twenty. Her and Edward were suppose to be married. Tanya was given her own apartment with security, because Edward didn't want her to live with him. She like clung to him, she was obsessed. He wasn't so into her. Sure, they had sex and stuff, of course Edward would have sex with anything. But it wasn't personal. Just like every other whore that's been with Edward. Well about nine months into their engagement Tanya went over to Edward's apartment one night. Somehow she knew the codes but Edward had them changed long ago. But she didn't even make it into the apartment, she caught Edward and some fluzey doing it in Edward's car. Big argument. A catfight. And Edward sent Tanya back to her dad's. Eleazar was pissed but Carlisle did a lot to make sure there wasn't a whole big war and what not. But Carlisle stopped talking to Edward. For a few months, Carlisle forbid us from speaking to Edward as well. Tore Edward up. He called at least twenty times a day. But finally, Carlisle opened contact back up with him a few months ago." She explained as she sipped her wine.

"Oh wow. I guess she is entitled to being pissed-" I started, but Rose interrupted me.

"No no, being pissed is totally okay. I was at Edward too. But she's still obsessed with him. She's a lunatic." Rose said putting down her empty plate.

"Do you know why she's so obsessed?" I asked.

Alice shrugged, "Not sure. But she's just a catty girl. She'll probably just say a few rude things but other than that. Probably nothing." She said playing the movie.

I bit my lip, wondering if the number that had texted me was hers.

"Hey do you guys have Tanya's number?" I asked.

"Yeah." Rose said reading it off to me, "Why did she call you?" She asked.

I checked the number. No match. Oh well.

Secret Character

"I want the plan put into motion. Now!" Tanya said slamming her hand down against the table, as if to intimidate me.

"Not yet. If we launch it to soon, we'll surely fail." I told her calmly.

She snarled, "That's not good enough for me! I want her gone and I want Edward!" She said against, stomping her foot.

"I don't understand why you'd want to go back to a man who cheated on you. Multiple times." I said.

"He's changed. And with proper convincing I can keep him that way. When are we going to start the plan?" She asked stomping her way over to the large window.

"Soon you twit. Soon." I said getting up and leaving the room.

Soon. Soon my plan will be set in motion and the Cullens won't even know what hit them.

* * *

><p>Alrighty! New Chapter! Can you all guess who the mystery character is? Can you guess the plan?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Brunch and a Nice Trip to the... Hospital?

Bella's POV

Jasper woke us up around nine, saying that brunch would be done at ten. We had fallen asleep on the couch, to tipsy to find beds. Alice pointed out bathrooms for us to get ready in. Luckily I had brought an overnight bag completed with toiletries, an outfit and makeup. It took me about fifteen minutes to get ready. I met them in the foyer. We all piled in Jasper's car.

It took about twenty minutes to get to Esme's house. She met us out on the front porch, holding a whining red faced Elliot. Rose gave her a half smile.

"Was he bad?" She asked taking him out of Esme's arms and cradling her.

"No not bad. He was great last night, just fussy this morning." Esme said patting his back, "Brunch is this way." She said leading us to a smaller, more welcoming breakfast type nook. I noticed Tanya sitting there with a smug look on her face.

Edward hustled over to me and kissed my cheek, whispering quietly, "Just go with it." He said, "Hey princess, how was your night?" He asked louder, making sure Tanya heard.

I smiled widely and slide my hands up around his neck, "It was fun, baby, how was the night with the boys?" I asked kissing his cheek as he did mine.

"Good, a lot of fun. Still a little hung over." He said chuckling and helping me into my seat. I laughed and caught sight of Tanya trying very hard not to glare at us. I did my best not to smile, as I wanted to so badly. I knew it was catty, but I had no remorse in making her jealous.

Edward started filling two plates while I poured both of us some orange juice, then poured a cup of coffee, two creams and one sugar as I knew he liked. I was pretty quite to pick up on things that people liked.

He smiled when he saw his coffee cup, "Thanks princess." He said kissing the top of my head.

I smiled at him and took a small sip of the coffee, then turned my face up in disgust, "I do not know how you can drink that nasty stuff." I said drinking orange juice to wash the coffee taste out of my mouth.

"Well we all can't wake up with your natural pep." He said through a mouthful of muffin. I laughed and threw a napkin at him.

Then I realized that we were no longer putting on a show for Tanya. We were acting naturally. I actually felt happy and giggly when we acted like this. I started to eat my food, content and happy with the way things were going.

Alice looked up from her plate, "So Bella have you decided on a car?" She asked.

I shrugged, "I'd honestly rather wait until I had my license before picking out a car." I said.

"Wait, you don't have a license?" Tanya started laughing, then pretended to cover her laugh, "Sorry Bella, I just, your seventeen right? Why don't you have your license?" She asked snorting.

I got red faced, "Well my father didn't think it was a good idea. We always had a driver, I never needed a license." I spat at her, my ears getting hot.

Edward puffed up and started to say something but then Carlisle silenced him, "Most children don't have a license until they're eighteen. It's not a big deal." He said giving her a look. She nodded and looked down at her plate, smiling towards it.

"I haven't even thought about what car I want, honestly." I said, still red faced.

"I had a few ideas that you might like. We'll go to the dealership and look around. Or if you cant find anything we can look online as well." Edward said.

Brunch remained somewhat in silence afterwards, except for Elliot cooing and fussing. Once brunch was finished Edward and I stood, getting ready to leave. Esme hugged me and kissed my cheek, Carlisle did the same.

We walked out into the garage, to Edward's car. He opened the door for me, helping me in the car. Before I could step in Tanya came running out. She was holding a piece of paper.

"Here you mom wanted me to give you this." She said handing Edward the piece of paper. Edward looked at it and nodded.

She then leaned over the car to me, making me feel slightly small, "I am sorry about laughing Bella. I hope we can be good friends." She said giving me as genuine of a smile as she could.

I gave her the same degree of a smile back and nodded. She turned and walked back into the house. Edward shut my door and got in on the drivers side.

"What did your mom want?" I asked him.

"Just to pick up a new key to my house. She lost hers, something she does all the time." He said.

"I thought everything was a keypad?" I asked.

"It is for us. Your not allowed to use it unless you live there. If your a guest, then you have to have a key or know a person in the apartments. They're kind of funny about the privacy." He explained to me, heading into town.

I nodded, "I didn't find the paper you wrote all the codes on." I said.

"That's fine, I was going to change them to something we both know tonight." He said, "In case someone gets a hold of them." He added on.

"How would anyone know what they were? They're just numbers." I pointed out.

"Yeah that's true but I don't want to have to write it down every time you leave." He said.

I nodded, that made sense. Then I remembered something.

"Hey Edward, do you recognize this number?" I asked showing him the texts on my phone. He grabbed it out of my hand and stared at it intently.

He pulled out his phone and compared it to some numbers, then shook his head, "I don't recognize it. I thought it was Tanya's but it's not hers. Let me scan this number and try to find it. But I'll swing by our cell phone provider and pick you up a new one." He said sliding my phone into his pocket.

"The only people who know my number is your family." I said, "I haven't given it to anyone else." I said.

"I know. It's okay some times people can get a hold of your number. But just to be safe I'll have it tracked." He said turning into a large dealership.

It had multiple sports cars of all variety. He parked then helped me out of the car. A man in a nice suit and a big, cheesy smile came and greeted us.

"Well hello. You folks interested in buying a car today?" He asked shaking our hands.

"Right now we're just browsing." Edward said.

"Alright well come and get me when you folks decide or when you need help." He said, his smile faltering a little but didn't completely dissipated. He walked back into the glass building.

"Okay Bella, lets start looking." We walked through rows and rows of cars, disagreeing on some and agreeing on others. It didn't help that I didn't know what I wanted. I kept my finger to my lips, nibbling on it.

"Is there any sort of color you want?" Edward asked

"Hmm well I like blue, but on a car I like black." I said peeking at a small little two door convertible.

He nodded and we walked to another section. Then I gasped as my eyes locked in a black convertible, much like the ones from my fantasies.

I ran to it, and peered down. Leather seating, black interior, digital radio, black exterior with a white racing strip right down the center. I placed my hand on the tinted one.

"This what you want Bella?" He asked opening the hood and staring into it.

"Yes! It's perfect!" I said squealing and smiling.

"Whew you have expensive tastes," He said letting the hood smack back down.

"Is it to expensive?" I asked nervously.

"Well, I might not be able to pay rent this month." He said rubbing his mouth.

I tried to contain my disappointment, "Oh that's okay." I said.

"I'm just kidding princess. I told you whatever you wanted." He said laughing.

I glared at him then smacked his arm, "You big jerk." I said sticking my tongue out.

He laughed again, "Alright let me go get the salesman. You stay here, look it over." He said patting my shoulder.

I smiled and envisioned myself in it. It was nice. Then I looked at the price tag, it was 165,000. Whoa, this was really expensive. I felt a twinge of fear, was it to expensive? I mean Edward did say whatever I wanted.

As I was looking over the car, a black SUV came cruising by. As slowly as possible. The windows were tinted in, so I couldn't see the driver. Then the window cracked slightly, and a black, metal object was stuck out of the crack. I gasped and dove being the car, covering my head with my arms.

A few shots rang out, hitting the car and the ground. Whoever was shooting wasn't trying very hard. I knew the difference between someone trying to kill and someone sending a message. This was a message.

The car screeched away as Edward and the sales staff running towards me. Some had their phones, dialing the police. Edward grabbed me and checked me over, then pulled me into a tight hug.

He was talking but my ears were ringing from the shots, "Its okay, it's okay." He said multiple times, but it was muffled in my ears.

I heard the sirens of a police and ambulances coming this way. Then I heard something, loud and whining. I wasn't quite sure what it was until I caught sight of myself in a car mirror. It was me, crying and whimpering like a baby. Edward kept repeating that it was going to be okay.

A couple of medic's came over to us, they were totting a stretcher with them. They laid me down and checked my vitals. I was still crying like a baby. They pronounced that I was in shock and needed to go to the hospital to be treated for it. They covered me with a thick blanket. Edward said something to the sales staff and then hopped on the back of the ambulance with me. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"W-what d-d-di-d y-you tel-l the-m?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Just to make a couple of the keys and send them to my mother." He said kissing hand again.

He kept saying comforting things to help soothe me. But some time in the ambulance ride I must of passed out. Still holding Edward's hand.

Some Time Later

Bella's POV

I moaned, my hand going to my head. I couldn't really remember what happened. I moaned again and tried to open my eyes, blinking a couple of times to get use to the bright light. Once I fully opened my eyes I sat up, taking in the hospital room.

"Bella?" Someone muttered softly beside me. I looked over to see Edward, his hand placed on the edge of the crisp white bed.

I laid back against the bed, covering my face, "What happened?" I asked, my voice coming out in a nasally tone.

"How are you feeling first?" He asked handing me a cup of water.

I took a sip, "I have a headache, and my body aches." I said drinking more water, when I realized how thirsty I actually was, "What happened?" I asked again when I finished the water.

"We were at the car dealership and I walked away to get the salesperson and someone rode up and shot at you. Do you remember anything?" He asked rubbing my leg gently.

I nodded my head. As he said it, I started to remember it. A black SUV pulled up, the windows tinted, then a gun being stuck out of the window and shooting.

"Did you see who it was?" He asked.

I shook my head, "They weren't trying to kill me. They were sending me a message." I said stretching my legs, then gasping when I felt a sharp pain. I pulled back the covers and noticed slightly bloody bandages on my left leg. I tentatively touched it then gasped.

"It's okay, a bullet just grazed your leg. Your going to be fine after some rest." He said kissing my temple, "The families are here. Do you want me to call them in?" He said eyeing the call button.

"Did you find who did this? Did you find the car?" I asked.

He smiled, I realized that he already asked the question, meaning that they hadn't found the person.

"We found the car. But there were no fingertips or hair to DNA test. Whoever did it had it planned carefully. The SUV was under the name of an elderly woman. Who has been dead for a couple of years. Whoever did this thought of everything. We're still looking. Checking security tapes and whatnot." He said giving me a half smile.

"Who all is here?" I asked rubbing my face.

"My family, Tanya, and your parents." He said picking up his cell and texting everyone, "Are you hungry?" He asked setting his phone down.

I shook my head, "No. I'm not hungry. I'm kind of nauseous." I said.

He nodded and buzzed the nurse. An older nurse walked in, "Yes?" She asked Edward.

"She's feeling sick. Can you give her anything." The nurses nodded and looked through some draws.

The door opened and everyone walked in. My mom and dad pushed everyone aside to get to me. They hugged me tightly.

"Oh my poor baby. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry baby. Don't you worry, we're going to take you home baby." My dad said kissing my forehead.

I placed my hands on his chest, "Dad, I'm fine." I said hugging him back, "I want to stay. Please daddy." I said.

Both him and mom gave each other strange looks, "But I thought you wanted to come home?" Mom asked feeling my forehead.

"No. I like it here. Me and Edward are friends now," I said, "I like his family." I said kissing his cheek.

Dad sat back, with a strange look on his face. Like he couldn't believe that I actually wanted to stay here.

I shrugged, "I really do like it here." I said giving him a smile.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Fine I guess." I said, the nurse walked over to my bedside, a large needle in her hand.

"Alright deary, this is going to help you feel better and help you sleep." She said sticking it into my IV.

There was a cold chill running through me as the medicine spread. As I drifted off to sleep again I heard them talking quietly. My dad asking Edward many questions about the incident. I didn't get to hear his answers because I passed out.

Alright so this is Chapter Nine! Tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Discussions

Edward's POV

After Bella went back to sleep, Charlie, dad, my brothers and I went to a private place to talk. It seemed strange that only hours after Bella was shot at I'd leave her at the hospital. But the girls were there with her and we had guards there standing by the door just in case someone tried something stupid. We went to the place closest to the hospital, which was one of my bars, that way if something did go down at the hospital I can be there within minutes.

I shut the place down. Only keeping one bartender to serve us but only when called. We sat at a big round table in the back of the room. We chose the round one so no one would feel less powerful than the other.

Charlie cleared his throat, "I don't want Bella here anymore." He said sternly, clasping his hands together.

I spoke up, "I know Mr. Swan, but Bella and I are actually getting along. And she wants to stay as well. I won't force her into anything." I said.

He sighed, "I know she likes it here. I can see that. But this is my daughter's life. If she's in danger I won't have any of this. Do we have any leads whatsoever? He asked.

"We found the car, but whoever planned this thought of everything." Jasper said.

"I have one lead. This number. Whoever it was texted Bella. It's not a number I recognized." I said showing them the number.

"Now I definitely don't want Bella here." Charlie said.

"We'll run that number and figure out who it is. If Bella wants to leave she's free to, but if she wants to stay she can as well. I won't force her into anything. All that matters is that wherever she goes she needs double the protection. And I am more than willing to break open my wallet and hire multiple guards for her." I said.

"We all have grown attached to Bella. And like my son said I'm not going to force her into anything. What we need to worry about is finding whoever is behind this and putting an end to it." Dad said, "Does anyone have any theories?" He asked.

"Tanya." I said before they could get say anything.

"It's not Tanya. She was with us when this happened." Dad said.

"I know it wasn't physically her, she could hire someone, but she has a grudge against me. So it's obvious she's going to go after Bella." I pointed it out.

Dad shook his head, "She knows better. Not with everything going on in her family. She was with us when it happened and we've been monitoring her phone usage, per her father's request."

"What's going on with her family?" I asked.

"The Volturi's are starting to encroach on their territory. So there's been all that going on. Tanya knows better than to cause any problems. We watch everywhere she goes." Dad said. Shit, I guess that did eliminate Tanya.

"Alright well who else would want to hurt Bella?" I asked, frustrated that we didn't have any leads.

"I have a few enemies but they wouldn't even know about my daughter. Let alone where she was." Charlie said.

"Whoever it was will show themselves soon. They can't cover their tracks forever. Right now we need to focus on protecting Bella. It's obvious she wants to stay. But we'll ask her again when we go back. If she decides to stay we'll bump up security. Extra guards 24/7." Dad said.

"I'll bump up the security in my apartment."

"We can bring in that man that was Bella's guard back at your home. He knows her and can protect her."

I started to speak but Charlie cut me off, "Jacob has pretty much quite the business. He decided on another path. And I haven't heard from him in a while." Charlie said.

I didn't want to smile. But it pleased me that he backed the hell off of Bella. Not that I really cared. We were just friends. And that was fine with me.

We finished up our discussion and I stopped by the Panera right by the hospital, picking Bella up some soup and bread. Something easy and delicious for her to eat. I arrived at the hospital, totting the bag full of soup and bread for Bella. When I walked into her room everyone was in there. She was awake flipping through channels on the television. She looked slightly annoyed, but smiled when I walked in.

I held up the bag and she smiled wider. I set it on top of the small, wheeled table beside her bed, then started opening the different packages. I got her potato soup, remembering that she had once said it was her favorite. She smiled and I set the tray in front of her so she could eat easier. She dipped her bread in the soup while it was cooling down.

I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, her mother staring at me with a strange look on her face. It wasn't one of anger, disgust, or hatred, the looks I usually got from daughters parents. I couldn't really identify the look. I just brushed it off as I staring chowing down on my philly steak and cheese soup. It was pretty good, and hot as hell.

As Bella ate I could see the tension falling from her face. She talked quietly with her mom and my mom and my sisters. It was dark outside and close to bedtime. Our families announced that they'd be going home to get some sleep and let Bella rest.

Her mom and dad started settling on the pullout couch-bed beside Bella's bed.

"Oh it's okay you guys. You don't have to stay here with me." She said waving them off.

"I am not leaving you here alone. I don't care if you have guards here." Her mother said sitting down on the couch.

"It's alright I was going to stay here with Bella." I said.

They both raised their eyebrows at me, "It's okay mom, dad. Go back to the hotel. Get some sleep. I know you guys are exhausted. I'll be fine, Edward's here with me." Bella said giving them a weak smile.

They looked at each other then nodded, Charlie walked over to Bella and kissed her forehead, "Be safe bell, I love you." He said quietly, patting her good leg.

Renee hugged her and kissed her cheeks, then leaned her forehead against hers, "I love you baby. Please, please be careful." Renee said.

Bella whispered she loved them both then waved as they left. When the door shut she sighed and pressed back against the headboard, smiling at me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me, adjusting the settings on her bed.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I asked lifting the blanket to look at her foot where she had been grazed.

She gave me a weak smile then settled into her bed. I pulled out the bed from the couch, then jerked the blankets out from the crack of the couch that they had been sucked into. I felt a soft thump on my back. I turned and saw a pillow on the floor, then looked up at a giggling Bella.

"I figure I'd help you with the pillow, since the blankets just defeated you." She said trying to stifle her giggles. I mocked her words in a goofy tone just the way a young school boy would.

I made the bed up as best as I could. I laid against it, frowning when the lumpy mattress pressed against my back.

"Uncomfortable?" Bella teased, making a show of stretching and cuddling with her soft pillows, "Mmm this bed is so comfy!" She said teasing me.

I gave her a look, "Hey I'll call your parents and I'll go back home to my comfortable bed." I said sticking my tongue out at her like a child.

She laughed and settled down on her bed, turning the television off.

"Edward?" She asked a few minutes later.

"Yes Bella?"

"I think Tanya did it. I feel like she's planning all of this." She said, I felt the exact same way.

"I thought so to. I brought it up to everyone when we went out to talk. But dad said they've been keeping an eye on her and she was with them when all of this happened. Dad said she wouldn't be doing all of this because of her dad. Her family have been going through a rough patch. She wouldn't think to make for her father by screwing up here." I explained to her.

"Hmm, then who would be doing all of this?" She asked.

"I can't tell you that honestly Bella." I said sighing. I wish I knew, "All I know that is when we go back home security is going to be seriously bumped up. Extra guards and whatnot. I wish we didn't have to but-" She interrupted me.

"It's okay Edward. I'm use to all that. It's part of this lifestyle." She said, "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

"Okay, goodnight Bella." I told her, rolling over, finding a comfortable spot.

"Goodnight Edward." She said.

* * *

><p>This is a short chapter but it's chapter ten! The next one should be here shortly. Everyone wash your hands and cover your mouths! The flu is awful. Completely and horribly awful! I have both the flu and strep throat :( yuck, but that's the risk you take when you work with germy kids ha-ha.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Discharge

Bella's POV

After spending just two nights in the hospital they were letting me go home... With crutches. I'd be bound to crutches for a couple weeks. The stray bullet had sliced through some serious muscle and tendons in my ankle. I had to endure a couple weeks of physical therapy, but it could of been a helluva lot worse. I could of lost more than just some muscle.

Edward had stayed with me. Day and night. He did his work on the computer and on his phone but never left. Well, he did leave when he went to get food. The hospital just had nasty food. Mom and dad had also stuck around. They wanted to stay around for a week or so while I healed. Mom and Esme got along really well. Always laughing and chuckling about things.

His sisters had helped me shower as Edward was working on the discharge papers. His sisters had slipped me into a simple dress with one flip flop, since my other was incased in a soft cast. I was sitting on the bed watching them pack my stuff when Tanya walked in. Carrying a strange look on her face.

Alice and Rose stood, fully erect, and stared at Tanya. She waved them off, "I just wanted to talk to Bella." She said thumping down on the chair.

"Yes Tanya?" I said in a curt voice.

"I just wanted to say that I know I haven't been the nicest person ever, and I know I've been pretty petty. I know that. And I'm sorry. I would never wish this upon my worst enemy. Being confined to crutches. Well I just wanted to let you know that I won't be so catty or petty towards you." She said giving me a genuine smile.

I looked for something in her expression to disprove her statement. But I couldn't find anything in her expression. Her tone was pretty genuine as well. I didn't know if I could trust her though.

I nodded, "Well thank you. I know I can be friendlier as well." I said giving her a smile and a nod.

She smiled and walked back out of the door.

"I don't trust that girl." Rose said after the door shut.

"Neither do I." Alice said stuffing my things into my bag.

I shook my head, "I asked Edward if he thought she had anything to do with this," I gestured to my cast, "He said he thought she did, but Carlisle said she had been with them and all this other stuff." I said.

"I don't know who it is but she if definitely not to be trusted. But arranging something like this? I don't know if she'd have it in her. She's a crazy bitch but who would she know to plan something like this?" Rose said.

Alice opened her mouth to say something but then Edward walked in, holding my crutches, "It's a good thing we got an elevator Bella." He said chuckling.

I smiled and threw a rag at him. He helped me off the bed and onto the crutches, I frowned, "I really have to walk on these?" I said limping to the door.

"Yes unfortunately." Edward said holding it open for me.

We walked to the elevator, they were holding my bags while I clung to the crutches. It dinged open and Edward lead me to his car in a parking spot in the front. Alice and Rose put my stuff in the back and wished me a good recovery. Edward drove away from the hospital and turned down a new street, one I didn't recognize.

"I am taking you to lunch. I figured you could use a better meal than fast food." He said.

"Edward I don't want to go out to lunch. I look horrible." I said flattening my hair with my hands as if it would help.

"Don't worry, the only people that'll see you are the staff. I rented out the place." He said.

I raised an eyebrow, "What place?" I asked.

He just smiled and pulled into a parking lot. I looked up at the restaurants sign and smiled. It was my favorite restaurant back at my old home.

"How did you know this was my favorite?" I asked.

He opened his door, "A little birdy told me." He said helping me out of the car.

We walked towards the front doors and were met by the host. He smiled and led us to a table that had a candle lit. Like Edward said we were the only ones in here. Except for the staff.

"May I start you off with something to drink?" The waiter asked.

I ordered my favorite wine. Happy that they didn't ask for an I.D. Edward just got a sweet tea. He was driving so he couldn't really drink.

We looked through the menu. I could tell Edward was having trouble reading the language on the menu. He decided on something by it's picture. The waiter came back over with our drinks.

"Have we decided?" He asked Edward nodded.

"I'll have this." Edward said pointing to it the item. The waiter nodded and wrote it down.

"And for you Miss?"

"Ik zal de salade neem en de gegrilde kip met dressing aan de kant hebben." I said showing off my Dutch, and smiling with a superior smile.

Edward was staring at me, eyebrow raised, "Show off." He said chuckling and eating some of the bread they left.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I know about seven different languages." I said.

"Seven? Jeez you had a lot of free time." He said chuckling.

I looked up at him, "I really did. I told you I was home schooled. I graduated all my high school courses when I was fourteen." I said.

"So are you like super smart?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I'm just super book smart." I said, he chuckled.

Dinner came out after ten minutes, it was steaming and looked positively delicious. We mostly ate in silence, which was fine with me. I wasn't really one for dinner conversations. I much preferred eating rather than talking.

After dinner Edward had switched over to my side of the booth to look at the dessert menu with me. He said he wanted me to read each item off to him but when he faked yawning and then stretched his arm over the back of my headrest I thought something a little different. He kept his face close to mine, scanning the items and then pointing to an item for me to read.

"Mmm that sounds good," He said after I finished reading an item, "What about that one?" He asked.

"Its banoffee pie. It's quite delicious, it's just bananas and caramel. It's one of my favorites." I said.

"Which one is your favorite?" He asked moving his face closer.

"The chocolate fondue with the fresh, tropical fruit. It was created in Sweden, but the Dutch kind of took it. But it's made with Swedish chocolate." I said licking my lips.

"Do you want to just get a huge plate of it?" He asked.

"Mmm that sounds wonderful." I said, he put the menu down. The waiter walked over.

Edward ordered it, the waiter told us it would be a good twenty five minutes until it came out.

We talked about this and that. He asked me if my leg was bothering me. Aside from a dull ache it was fine. I asked him about his businesses and he complained a little about it. I just listened, well more so I watched his puffy lips move. How does a man have such puffy lips? I know he hasn't had any work done whatsoever. His lips were naturally puffy. His teeth were so white as well. And so straight. I wonder if he had had braces when he was younger? Or if they were naturally straight as well? Hmm I'd have to find out.

"Bella?" He said, repeating his question.

I snapped out of my daze, "Oh um, yes?" I answered feebly, he chuckled.

"Your favorite subject in school was yes?" He said cocking his head.

I blushed, "I no I was just a little dazed. English was my favorite subject." I said.

He nodded, our dessert had just come out. Dices of different fruit was cut into delicate shapes and on spears. There was a pot of chocolate that steamed a little. I licked my lips and reached for the pineapple on the stick. I dipped it in the chocolate, then blew on it a little and put it into my mouth. I moaned slightly at the taste. Absolutely delicious.

Edward watched me, then turned my face to face him. He looked at me for a moment, then took his thumb and gently wiped some of the smeared chocolate off my lip. He brought his thumb up to his mouth and licked the chocolate off. Wow, that was the sexist thing I had ever seen.

"Mmm it is delicious." He said, I wasn't quite sure if he was talking about the chocolate anymore, especially with that look in his eyes.

After a moment of us staring deeply at one another someone had coughed, breaking us from our trance. Edward cleared his throat then reached for a sliced apple.

We ate until we were stuffed. Edward requested that they wrap a block of Swedish chocolate for us. The waiter handed him the menu. It was nearing two thousand dollars. I coughed a little on my drink.

"Whoa, why is it that expensive?" I asked as he pulled out his credit card.

"Hmm? It's not that expensive. It's about what I expected." He said sliding his card into the slot and handing it back to the waiter.

"What? What did you buy?" I asked.

"Oh well I rented the whole place out for us for the afternoon and kept a few staff members working to serve us. I bought a block of Swedish chocolate. And two bottles of their most expensive wine. My favorite wine. Not many people sell it. I have to specialty order it. So it's not to bad. About what I expected." He said helping me stand and walk to the door. The host carried our items out to the car.

"Don't you worry about running out of money?" I asked when he put the items in the trunk and sat in the drivers seat.

"Princess I'm making more money than I know what to do with. I could literally burned a million and still be able to buy the world." He said chuckling as he drove off.

"Are your businesses really that good?" I asked.

"Well, my businesses are flourishing. But when I turned eighteen my brothers and I received a large inheritance. Our first inheritance. And despite what people think about my maturity, I invested it into different companies on the stock market." He said.

I nodded, "That's smart. When I was younger I wanted to open my own business." I said watching the scenery pass as he drove.

"Really? What kind of business?" He asked.

"Oh um just a boutique. One that has style consultants to help people pick out perfect clothing for their body shapes. I had picked out everything from the décor to the name." I said remembering the small book I had made especially for it, "I even made a small booklet for it. I had everything in that book."

"What were you going to call it?" He asked.

"It's silly. I was going to call it the size and style. Because it had a style for every size." I said blushing and laughing, "But that's just a childhood dream." I added.

He shrugged as we pulled into the apartment's garage. He parked, then got out and placed the bag of our stuff from the restaurant on his arm. He opened my door and helped me out. He had my crutches ready for me. I placed them under my arms and started hopping to the elevator. He typed in the passcode and we went up to his apartment.

Once we were in the apartment he helped me settle on the couch then got my pain medication. After taking the pills I could feel myself starting to drift off to sleep. He laid me on the couch and covered me with a blanket. Then he turned the TV down and the lights off so it wouldn't disturb me. He lounged on his easy chair.

I snuggled the fuzzy blanket and within minutes I drifted off to sleep.

Edward's POV

After Bella took her pain meds she went right to sleep. Whatever the doctors gave her knocked her the hell out. She was snoring lightly, stretched out on the couch. I flipped through channels on the TV while I put my feet up on my chair. I stopped on the local news as they were talking about the incident with Bella. I watched and listened and as they were paid to do the news and officers had passed it off to a gang shooting. And Bella just happened to be caught in the crossfire.

I changed it once they had switched to a story about a cat show. I made sure Bella was asleep when I unbuttoned the top button to my pants. I sighed happily when the tight pants had loosened.

I heard my phone buzz. I picked it up, it was a text from Emmett.

_Emmett: How's Bella? _

_Edward: She's asleep right now. Doc gave her some pain meds and she passed out._

_Emmett: We found one of the bullets that were shot at Bella. It's specially engraved. The word on it is 'Wulf'._

_Edward: Who do we know with that name? It has to be a last name. _

_Emmett: I'm searching everyone we know. I just cant find anyone with that name. Neither first nor last._

_Edward: Maybe it's a street name?_

_Emmett: Must be someone new. But even if he's old or new how would they know about Bella? No one even knows Bella exists. And even if they've seen you two together they'll think she's another one of your flings._

_Edward: Keep searching. This Wulf will have to slip up soon._

* * *

><p>Eeek! Who do you think Wulf is? Someone you already know or someone new? How are you guys liking Edward now? Review! Tell me everything!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Just Hanging Around

Bella's POV

Edward woke me up around dinner time. Well when he was hungry. I was still partly full from lunch so I just ordered a salad from the takeout menu he had. The guy who worked at the front desk would bring up our order. So we sat and watched TV until he came up. Took the delivery guy thirty minutes to bring out food. Edward answered the door and collected our food.

We sat at the table. Edward had set out our plates and our drinks while I opened the takeout packages and put the food on the plates. Edward sat and started digging into his food. He sure did eat a lot for someone who was so toned and had wash board abs. Mmm those abs. So beautiful. Something purely godlike. Like Adonis.

"So Bella I was thinking. Maybe we should move out of this apartment." He said. I looked up at him.

"Move out? Why do you want to move?" I asked putting my fork down.

"Well I was just thinking that maybe you'd be more comfortable in a house. Where you could pick how everything looked and pick out new furniture and stuff. We could be closer to my parents and my siblings. Or whatever, wherever, you wanted." He said shrugging.

"Is there another reason why you want to move?" I asked.

He sighed, "Alright. Emmett said he found a lead. A stray bullet from the shooting it had the name Wulf on it. And something is telling me that being here might not be entirely safe. That maybe a change a scenery might be for the better." He said.

I chuckled, "You know all you mob guys are the same. Constantly looking over their shoulders for enemies." I said, "But completely understandable." I added when I caught sight on his face. I meant that, the last statement I said.

"Ha ha. Well if you want to. I think it would be a good idea. A new place for us. Something we could both decorate." He said clearing our plates as we finished eating.

I shrugged, "We can look but if you don't want to move I'm not going to force you. I like it here." I said.

"Well we can look around. If we find anything then we'll jump on it." He said helping me stand, "We'll talk about it later. Okay so do you want go to bed?" He asked helping me into the hallway.

"I kind of wanted to take a shower. Can you help?" I asked.

He blushed furiously, then looked around, "Uh actually I was going to see if my sisters wanted to come over and help you. I wanted to call the guys over. And hangout a little." He said.

I nodded, "Your sisters can help me shower then. And they can hangout with me for a bit." I said hopping to my room.

"Alright I'll text them." He said as I walked to my room.

Once in there, I changed into a slip so it would be easier to get undressed and shower. I walked back out and met Edward who was sitting on the couch. He looked over at me then covered his eyes.

"Hey Bella I can, uh, see through that." He said blushing.

It didn't even register with me. I wore this all the time in front of Jake. I gasped, "I am so sorry Edward. I didn't even realize it." I said hopping as quickly as I could to my room to grab a robe. I was still blushing.

When I picked up the slip it was see through and I knew that. I shuddered when I pressed against my door. I can't believe Edward just saw me pretty much naked. I felt a thrill run through me. Maybe I wanted Edward to see me naked? Hmm I wonder what he thought?

A knock on the door caught my attention, "Bella?" Edward called softly.

I cleared my throat, "Uh yeah Edward?" I asked.

"My sisters can't come tonight. Is it alright if you shower in the morning? My friends are on their way." He said.

I sighed, no shower, "Okay that's fine." I said, "Why are your friends coming over?" I asked.

He sighed, "Its a tradition. Every Saturday we watch the college football game. I tried to tell them not this Saturday but-" I interrupted him.

"No it's fine I can hangout." I said.

He chuckled, "You can hangout with us if you like. Things might get a little vulgar but I'll tell them to tone it down." He said.

"Alright." I put on a pair of sweats and a tank top. None of it was see through.

I heard Edward open the door and let his buddies in. His brothers weren't with them. So they must be at home with their wives. I walked into the game room where the computer was and opened up my email. My mom was on so I decided to I.M her.

_Bella: Hey mom _

_Renee: Hey baby, how are you feeling?_

_Bella: I'm fine. I've got my pain meds, so I'm pretty good. Hey I had a question?_

_Renee: Don't get hooked on those meds. And yes?_

_Bella: How is Jake? I haven't heard from him._

_Renee: Oh Jake decided to back out of the game. He and his girlfriend Jessica set a date for their wedding. Next Spring. He got a job at this automotive place, fixing cars. He's seem to be doing well._

_Bella: Well that's really good. I hope he's doing well. _

_Renee: Yes, I assumed after you left he'd try to rekindle some of his own life. I don't blame him though._

_Bella: No I'm glad he found his way. Has dad said anything about me having to move? _

_Renee: He wants you to come back with us but he's not going to force you to move if you like it here. I'm glad you like it here. I was worried that you'd lose your way. I also see that you and Edward are getting along. Is he shaping up to your expectations?_

_Bella: I really like it here. I like his sisters and his mom. They're very nice. And me and Edward are just friends. Nothing more. Though I do have to say he is pretty sexy._

_Renee: Don't you go getting into trouble Bella. _

_Bella: I won't. Like I said Edward and I are friends. I'm getting off. Goodnight._

_Renee: Good night Bella._

I stood and then jumped when I saw a tall figure standing in the doorway.

"Hey Bell." I recognized Edward's friend's voice, Mike.

"Hey Mike. The bathroom is that way." I said pointing.

"I know. I just wanted to see you," He said walking towards me and leaning over me, "How are you feeling? I heard what happened." He said.

I didn't like that his face was so close to mine, "I'm fine. I guess Edward told you." I said.

He shrugged, "Not really. I had heard through the grapevine." The grapevine?

"Hmm, well I'm going back to my room now." I said pressing passed him.

He grabbed my arm I slowly turned towards him, he wore a serious look on his face, "Anything you need Bella. Anything at all, you can just call me. You still have my number?" He asked smiling.

"Um yeah." I said jerking my arm out of his and going into the living room where Edward was.

He patted the seat beside him for me to sit. I sat and grabbed the blanket, covering my shoulders up, "Cold?" He asked pulling the blanket more around me.

"Something like that." I said feeling more creeped out than cold.

He nodded and turned his attention back onto the game. Then Mike slipped back in and sat back in his seat. He shot me a sly smile then turned towards the television. I watched the game with them. They'd shout and holler at it while I had no idea what was going on.

Halfway through the game Mike stood and pulled his coat back on, "A'ight I gotta go. Got a cute blond waitin for me." He said waving goodbye and sending me another smile.

Something about him didn't sit right with me.

Across Town

Mystery Character's POV

Everything was going according to plan. Soon I'd launch my next phase of attack, which included Tanya. The soon after that I'd have that sweet Bella in my arms.

Tanya walked in smiling triumphantly, "I wish you would of aimed higher. Scratch her pretty face." She said thumping down in the seat across from mine.

"No I'm quite fond of her face. Are you prepared for the next phase?" I asked the dimwit.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes. The mailman dropped off the key and I got it. Are you sure this is going to work?" She asked.

I gave her a look, "I'm the brains behind this operation. You're just a pawn in this that will bring Bella into my arms." I said.

"And Edward into mine?" She asked. Stupid girl, like I was worried about her welfare. But I needed her.

"Oh yes. When he sees your sexy body he won't be able to resist. Make sure you wear something sexy." I told her.

She nodded and walked out. She may be an idiot but she had a nice ass, I had to admit. Mmm, yeah not to shabby.

I pulled out a cigar and puffed on it while and smiled at my soon to be victory. My soon to be trophy for bringing down the Cullen empire.

* * *

><p>Do you guys think you know who the Wulf is? Review and tell me!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: A Place on the Beach

Bella's POV

It had been about six weeks and nothing has happened. Whoever this Wulf was he was being quiet. But just because he had been quiet didn't mean we let our guard down. I had two guards with my constantly. In our apartment at night, in the morning. Edward had rented their own apartment for them across the hall. It was equipped with everything they needed, including entertainment.

Edward and I have been getting along quite well. We're more like friends now. Laughing at inside jokes, making silly faces, and teasing one another. I found us doing it even when we were in the privacy of our apartment.

Edward had also convinced me of moving. So right now we were looking at different places around town. He wanted something more like his parents had but I didn't want something quite that big. Yet. So we were browsing. Going her and there. Downtown uptown. But we couldn't agree on one. After an entire day of searching we decided to call it a day and get dinner.

"I liked that one. What didn't you like?" He asked as he turned out of the driveway.

"The colors in it are just gross. And the stairs, there are way to many. And the staircase upstairs spiraled. That's just to retro for me." I said.

He sighed, and had to slow down at the guard who drove in front of us went the exact speed limit, "The colors we could change. We could redo the whole thing." He said.

"We'll look at more. I'm starved lets go get some food." I said.

"Alright, where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Hmm we had Chinese last night. I kind of want some fish." I said.

"Ohh I know the best fish place. I'm about to blow your mind." He said, I laughed at him. He picked up his phone dialed the phone for the guard in front of us.

He gave him an address. I raised an eyebrow, "That sounds like it's on the bad part of town." I said.

He laughed, "Well it's not in a desirable part of town but it's really good. Step outta your comfort zone princess." He had also taken to calling my princess.

"Okay. I'm trusting you." I said patting his forearm.

He nodded and continued to drive passing various locations I had never seen before. Then a store's name caught my attention.

I pointed to it, he nodded and smiled, "That's the family's company. It's a multi million dollar company. It's where most of our money comes from." He said.

"Oh wow, it's huge. What kind of business is it?" I asked him.

"It handles taxes for rich people mostly." He said, "We're kind of like consultants. We tell them how to invest their money." He turned onto a road that brought us closer to the harbor. There were boats coming in for the night and fishermen retreating back to their dwellings. There was a small, wooden building right on one of the docks. It had indoor and outdoor seating.

Edward helped me out of the car and we walked down to the building. It looked like a little small town bait and tackle shop, but when walking inside it was a very nice restaurant. It had sea décor, including a marlin hanging on the wall. It was a very cute place.

"Hi table for two." Edward said. The guards would be seated right next to us where they could watch and Edward would pay for their meals.

"Inside or out?" The waiter asked.

"Ohh out." I said looking to the water.

The waiter nodded and lead us to the outside part. It was right on the dock, overlooking the blue water. I could see tiny fish swimming passed the wood. I smiled and watched them.

"Do you like swimming Bella?" Edward asked as he looked over the menu.

"I don't know how to swim. We did have a boat though. We'd always go on vacations on it. I love the water." I said.

"How come you don't know how to swim?" He asked.

I shrugged, "My parents don't know how to swim. So they just never taught me. I can doggy paddle with a life vest." I said.

"I'll have to teach you how to swim," He said as the waiter came over, "Can we start off with the sampler appetizer? And I'll have a beer." He asked.

The waiter nodded and turned to me, "I'll have a sweet tea with a lemon please. And a garden salad with dressing on the side." I asked smiling.

The waiter walked away with our orders. I looked out onto the water. The sun was setting, making colors of red, orange and pink in the sky. The gentle breeze carrying the salty scent of the ocean. Edward reached across the table and grabbed my hand. Sighing contently as he watched the gentle waves lick the sand.

I smiled at him when he turned around, "It's so beautiful. I'd love to have a home on the beach." I said. The waiter came out with our appetizers. Edward's platter was steaming. I raised my eyebrow and peaked over.

He slid it towards me. I smiled and picked off a fried... Something? Being the daring person I was I popped it into my mouth. It was a hint of spice and fried batter. I mmmed and had another one.

"What is this?" I asked Edward after my third.

"It's alligator. It's good isn't it?" He said.

"Oh yeah." I said moving onto something a little slimy.

"That's octopus." He said.

I took a bite and made a face. It was to slimy. Once I tried everything, my salad completely forgotten, the waiter came back over.

"Are we ready to order?" He asked.

Edward nodded, "I'll have the Alaskan king crab legs, the all you can eat." He said.

"Um I'll have the fried battered fish with the baked potato." I said, we handed back the menu's.

"Can I walk over to the sand?" I asked standing.

Edward nodded and pointed to a guard to escort me. Edward was going to the bathroom. I walked to where the water and sand met. I took my shoes off so the sand wouldn't ruin them. The sand squished between my toes. I smiled and wiggled my toes. It brought me back to my younger days where everything made sense.

I walked to the beaches edge where the water met. The waves lapped at my toes. I giggled and leaned down to feel the water.

"A little sand between you toes always takes away your woes." Said a voice behind me. I jumped and spun around.

It was a man with black hair and a black suit. I saw the bloody knife in his hands, the blood of the guard dripping onto the ground. I gasped but stayed where I was, crouched on the down.

"Isn't that what your mother always said?" He chuckled, "But it seems your woes have just began." He lunged at me but I gripped a fist full of sand and threw it at his face, effectively getting it into his eyes. He fell and I sprung up, while he was wiping the sand out of his eyes.

A gunshot rang out, I saw Edward running towards me, his gun in his hand. He grabbed me and put me behind him. I looked passed his shoulder to see the man on the ground holding his leg where Edward shot him.

The other guard was running towards us as well, "Take care of that! I'm calling for back up!" Edward said rushing us off to the car. He helped me into the car I buckled my seat belt. Edward got in on the other side. He buckled in and started the car.

"I've called my family they're on their-" A man from the back slapped his hand on Edward's mouth and sliced his throat. I screamed as Edward's eyes rolled back.

"Shut up and get out of the car. If you make a scene I do the same to you." He said.

"Okay, okay." I said with tears falling down my cheek.

We walked down the street a little ways. I could see a black, window tinted van on the corner and knew where we were going. The man who held the knife screamed and was suddenly gone. Someone turned me around.

I exclaimed and threw my arms around Emmett, "Emmett it's Edward!" I screamed into his chest.

"It's okay Bella. Edward is fine." He said leading me to a car.

"No Edward he's not-" I noticed an ambulance hauling Edward out of the car and onto a stretcher. Somehow, his eyes were open and he was breathing. I felt my breath catch in my throat in relief. Edward was okay. Or he was going to be okay.

I jerked out of Emmett's arms and ran to the stretcher where Edward was. I grabbed his hand.

"You're gonna be okay Edward." I said holding his hand.

They lifted him onto the back of the ambulance. I tried to get in but an EMT stopped me.

"I'm sorry mam you can't ride. This man needs intensive care and needs all hands on deck." He said shutting the door in my face. Emmett grabbed my arm and sat me in a car.

I started talking really fast, and blubbering as well about Edward. I wasn't talking to anyone in particular but whoever was in the car had had enough and slapped me across the face.

I was shocked to see that Esme was the one who had slapped me. She had a serious look on her face.

"Shut up Bella! Just shut up! You're in hysterics and that won't help Edward. He needs you to be strong for him and that's what you need to do. Be strong." She said.

I sniffled a little and placed my hand on my red cheek. She then placed her hand on mine, "I'm sorry I hit you. But you needed to calm down." She said.

"That's alright." I said.

"What happened Bella?" Carlisle asked from the front seat.

I coughed and started to retell what happened, "Edward and I were having dinner and he went to the bathroom and I just walked along the beach. I didn't go far. Then a man said something to me my mother always said when we were on the beach. He jumped at me and I threw sand in his face. That stopped him long enough for me to run. Then Edward shot him in the leg and we went back to the car. A man from the back seat jumped up and slit Edward's throat and I-" I stopped talking with a loud sob, "Oh god Edward!" I said.

"He's going to be okay Bella." Esme said holding my hand.

We arrived at the hospital along with the ambulance. I jumped out but Emmett grabbed my arm and lead me to a private waiting room. I started pacing around the room. My parents came in and tried to hug me, but I jerked away from them. Resuming my pacing. I wonder if this was how Edward felt when I was in here.

Every time a doctor passed the room I would jerk my head up, hoping that they would have some information. Some odd time later someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Bella let's go get some food." My dad said.

"I'm not hungry." I said in a clipped voice and jerked away.

He sighed, "Bella Edward is going to be fine. But you'll pass out and worry him." He said. I opened my mouth to say something but then a doctor walked in taking his gloves off.

"Okay so who should I be informing?" The doctor asked.

"Me. I'm his fiancée." I said before anyone could say anything.

"Alright, so Edward is in stable condition. Whoever tried to slit his throat wasn't entirely sure what they were doing. Thank the lord. They missed his jugular and cut just above it to a not-so-lethal spot. We've preformed surgery and have fixed the cut. He'll be in the hospital for a week or two, he'll only be able to drink soft foods but for a couple of days he'll have a stomach pump. You can come see him now."

I pushed passed the doctor and ran to Edward's room. I opened up the door. I nearly fell to my knees when I saw Edward laying there, hooked up to different machines and looking so weak. I pulled up a chair and grabbed his hand.

"Edward?" I whispered softly when he moaned. His eyes were flickering back and forth. He must be dreaming.

I sighed and reached up, kissing his head softly. Thirty minutes later a nurse came in and started fiddling with things. I asked her when he'd wake up. She shrugged and said probably not until tomorrow afternoon. I sighed and took my shoes off and put my purse down. Someone had went back for my stuff.

An hour later my mom came in holding a duffle bag. I looked at her with a quizzical look.

"It's stuff you'll need for the week. I assume your staying here?" She laid it down beside the television.

"Thanks." I said nibbling at my nails.

"Don't bite your nails. Edward is fine sweetheart. I brought you a pudding." She said handing me the spoon and pudding cup.

I circled my spoon around in the pudding. Not really interested in eating.

"Before you were born, when you father and I were first engaged I wasn't quite sure of my feelings for him. But a deal went bad so they started shooting and your dad was hit. When they took him away in the ambulance I didn't know what I was going to do. I was in a total panic. We had been together for a couple months, we were just friends but when that happened it was such a defining moment. I knew when I was looking at him in that hospital bed that if I had lost him I-" She paused for a minute, "Well I just knew that I loved him then. That's what your experiencing. You love him." She said.

I shrugged and teared up again. I wiped them away angrily. I felt her hand on my shoulder, "It's going to be okay Bella." She said before walking out of the room.

I kissed Edward's hand then kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>Alright chapter thirteen! What do you think! Nerve wracking? Nail biting?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

(This Chapter contains violent and gory crimes/interrogation, read at your own discretion!)

Chapter Fourteen: Blood Game

Emmett's POV

Jasper and I headed to our warehouse with the two idiot's that hurt Edward and Bella. They had started kicking around in the trunk. Trying to make as much noise as possible. They were morons if they thought anyone was going to pull us over.

We jerked them up and dragged them through the door. We had a couple of Edward's buddies with us, well except for Mike who was doing something more important.

We threw them down to the ground. They were handcuffed and thrashing around on the dirt. I took off my coat as Ben ripped off the duck tape.

"Alright. There are a couple different ways this can go," I said cracking my knuckles, "You are both going to die tonight, that's a given. But you can take an easy pain free death or suffer. That choice is entirely up to you." I grabbed the guy who killed Raz, the dead guard.

"Now. Who the hell sent you?" He ground his teeth together and didn't answer.

I reared back my fist punched him in the jaw. He squealed as a tooth fell loose. I dropped his back onto the ground and pulled out my tazor.

I spun it around in my hand, "I wonder what it looks like when a guy is shocked with the high voltage on this thing?" I said he just stared his eyes locked on the tazor.

I shrugged then shoved my tazor into his crotch and pressed the button. He screamed and shook, and pissed himself. Tears started falling down his cheeks as he laid their and shook. I pulled it away.

"You interested in talking?" I asked.

He coughed and spit at me. I stood and nodded my head at Tyler, who was holding a nail gun in his hands. The guy screamed as Tyler started nailing his body parts.

"Okay! Okay!" He screamed, "I'll talk please stop!" He said shaking and bleeding. What really made him talk was when Tyler shot a long nail into his dick hole.

"Good. Talk." Jasper said kicking him onto his back.

"Okay. Please anything you want to know." He cried.

"Who sent you?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know his name. He just goes by Wulf." He said.

"How much did he pay you?" I asked.

"About seven thousand." He said.

"What did he pay you for?" I asked.

"To grab the girl and kill the boy." He said.

"What was going to happen to the girl?" Jasper asked, "What were you suppose to do to her?"

"I was just suppose to put her in the car and take her to the airport and then collect my money. I don't know what they were going to do to her." He said.

I nodded, "That thing you told her. About the beach. How did you know her mother use to say that?"

"He just told me to say that. I don't know how her knew it."

"Did he say who he was?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No he just said he has connections," He jerked his head towards the other guy, "He actually knows the Wulf." Criminals always turn on one another.

Jasper threw him down to the ground. They just finished beating the crap out of him.

I picked him up my his collar, "Talk." I spat out.

He glared at me, I decked him in the nose, "Talk!" I said and threw him down, his head hit the dirt.

Ben grabbed a pair of gardening scissors. He chopped off six of his fingers before he started talking.

"I don't know the wulf personally. I swear. I just saw him once. But it was dark! I couldn't see anything! I swear!" He screamed

"Describe him as best you can." Jasper said.

"Uh he was tall. Her wore a long black coat and a black hat. He had a round face and big hands. That's all I can remember. He had a deep voice. That's it!" I nodded.

"Doesn't really help," I looked towards Ben, "Take care of this." I said pointing to the men.

The rest of us walked to the showers and showered off. We had gym type showers installed in the warehouse. It was for things like this. We always kept extra clothing here as well. I changed and headed home as the guys stuck the dead hit men in the six foot hole they dug. Once they were safely in there they'd put the floor board back in place.

I hopped into my car and sped off. Wanting to go back home to Rosie and Elliot.

(Four Days Later)

Bella's POV

Edward was sour about being in the hospital. He hated not doing anything or being unable to do anything for himself. I bathed and fed him. Well not really fed him, he got a feeding tube. But the nurses taught me how to insert it.

He didn't talk, no he couldn't talk. If he tried his voice box would protest by wheezing and sputtering. I rubbed his arm when he tried, and told him that we didn't have to worry about that now. We could talk later when he was better.

I laid in bed with him while he slept. His family was coming later to bring dinner. It was Sunday and they always had a Sunday dinner and even though Edward was in the hospital they'd still have dinner. Even if he couldn't partake.

I heard him moan and start and move his thighs about. I knew that when he did that he had to pee. I got up, and placed his arm around my shoulders, leading him to the toilet. I lifted his hospital gown and pulled down his boxers. I tried not to look when he peed, but occasionally I'd get a peek of his man part. I had never seen one before, and I must say. Wow.

Once he finished I pulled his boxers back up and laid the gown back in place. We walked back to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, looking at the feeding tube.

"It's about time to eat. Let me go get the bag." I said walking to the cabinet and getting out a pinkish liquid in a large sac. I lifted it out of the thing then hooked it onto the hook. I took out a clean tube and helped Edward lean back. Once he was in a secure place, I lubricated the tip of the nozzle. I slid it into his nose and slid it down to his stomach. When it protested to go any farther I knew it had hit his stomach.

I stuck the other end into the hold of the bag, the opened up the flow clip. He sighed when it hit his stomach. It took about thirty minutes for Edward to become completely full. I sat and held his hand while the bag fed him.

I leaned over and checked on his stitches. I wish I was a doctor so I knew if it looked good. He gave me a weak smile. I patted his arm.

"Does anything hurt?" I asked him.

He shook his head, then pointed to the shower with the chair in it. He wanted to take a shower. I don't blame him, he stunk. Really bad. His family would be here soon. I made him finish the bag before I took off his gown. He lifted slightly so I could take his boxers off. Once he was completely nude I helped him walk to the bathroom.

He sat in the shower chair as I adjusted the temperature on the removable showerhead. Once it was perfect I handed him the showerhead. He started spraying himself off. Once he was soaked, I gave him the sponge with soap on it. I held the nozzle while he scrubbed himself clean. We traded. Once his body was clean and smelling good I started gently washing his hair. I pulled at the longer ends.

"You need a hair cut." I said scrubbing it with shampoo.

He nodded and leaned into my touch. Loving the feeling of my fingers rubbing through his scalp. I sprayed the shampoo out of his hair then handed him a fluffy towel. I got out a new hospital gown and a new pair of boxers for him. I helped Edward out of the shower and onto the bed. Then I dressed him, making sure he was completely dry. I put socks on his feet when I felt his cold toes.

He laid back against the bed, adjusting the settings so he was sitting up more. I tucked the blanket back in around him. I went back into the bathroom and started getting ready for his family to come. I didn't have time to fix my messy hair, so I put it back into a ponytail.

I heard the door open and his family walked in. His dad was holding a reusable bag full of Tupperware.

"Hi Bella, hi Edward." Esme said coming over and kissing our cheeks, "How are you two doing?" She asked.

"We're fine. I'm starved." I said peeking over at the steaming food.

"Good, I made plenty." She said, she stroked Edward's hair, "I'm going to have to call a barber for your hair. I just have no idea where he got that wild hair from. I honestly don't Bella." She said. Edward rolled his eyes.

Emmett and Jasper laid the table over Edward's lap. Alice and I sat by his feet Rose and Emmett sat on one side and Carlisle and Esme sat on the other, Jasper and Tanya brought over an end table and sat as close as they could. It was tricky eating with Edward like this but we made it work.

"How have things been going Bella? Edward giving you any trouble?" Carlisle asked.

"He's a great patient. I just can't wait until we can go home." I said sighing and rubbing Edward's foot.

"Oh I wanted to talk to you two about that. About home," Carlisle said looking at both of us, "I want you two to move back into our house. Where we have the security gate. With everything going on I don't want you two left alone. It's just until all this crap blows over." He said.

Edward started shaking his head and coughing, trying desperately to speak, "Shh Edward. Um I don't think Edward wants to give up his apartment. We'll have to talk about it." I said. He nodded his head and eyed his dad.

"Oh Edward it was just a suggestion. You and Bella are unsafe. Even guards. Apparently whoever this Wulf is, is smart." Carlisle said.

Edward just rolled his eyes and sunk into the sheets. Sighing as he smelt his mother's delicious food. I started rubbing his feet with my free hand. He smiled softly, he loved when I rubbed his feet.

We talked about different things while we ate. Nothing terribly exciting. We finished dinner. His mom started cleaning up the Tupperware. She kissed his forehead and then kissed mine. We exchanged goodbyes and they left. I sighed and fell back against the bed beside Edward.

He smiled and grabbed my hand, "Your family is... Very loving. And loud. At least your brothers are." He shrugged and put his arm around me, pulling me closer.

"Mmm I've never really had a big family like that. It's always just been my parents and I." I said rubbing his stomach, "Speaking of my parents, when you get better and you're able to eat, they wanted to take us out to dinner." I said.

He nodded and pulled the blanket around him. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. I stared up at his face. He was such a handsome man. No wonder women literally fell to their knees for him. He had big puffy lips, bright green eyes with long lashes. His nose was perfect. Long and shapely, like a movie star's.

He also had a tattoo on his stomach going into his pelvis. It was a koi fish, bright red with bright blue eyes. It's fins were a dark green, blending perfectly with the red. It had symbols on either side of it in the blue. I often found myself tracing it gently. It was such a beautiful piece of artwork.

I reached up and kissed his chin as he snored softly.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen, not terribly exciting but there ya go. So I signed up for Eharmony and I've gotta say it kind of sucks. : I am like forever gonna be single. I foresee it. Haha. Anyway have a wonderful wonferful day!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Finally Out

Bella's POV

Edward was buzzing while he packed his stuff. He had served his two weeks in the hospital, plus an extra three days, and now he was ready to get out. He could barely talk, when he did it came out in a whisper. But his throat was okay. Just a long scar he'd have for awhile.

Once he was packed and ready we walked, well he had to leave in a wheelchair, to the discharge lot. We had a car and driver waiting for us. I helped Edward into the car. Edward grabbed my hand when I sat beside him. I picked it up and kissed it.

"Happy to be going home?" I said rubbing my thumb against his hand.

"Yes." He nodded, his voice barely above a whisper. The driver drove straight to the apartment.

We walked up to the apartment. I held the key in my hand and unlocked the door. Instead of being greeted with flowers or banners, we were greeted with a disaster.

I gasped and looked around, "Oh my god, someone destroyed this place." I said dropping my purse. Edward looked furious and walked through the house.

I got teary eyed as I saw my clothing, cut into shreds and sprayed with bleach. Edward grabbed me and jerked me into the hallway.

"Call dad." He said.

I nodded and held his cell phone, "Carlisle?" He picked up on the second ring.

"Yes Bella?" He said.

"Someone broke into the apartment. We're coming over there." I said.

"I'm sending someone. You two get out of there and come straight here." He said.

"We're on our way." I said.

I hung up, we were half way to the parking lot. I called the driver, he hadn't even gotten halfway down the street. I helped Edward into the car and then slid in beside him. He was hot, his face flushed angrily, and his eyes bright. I stroked his hand and laid against his shoulder. Worried.

His hand drifted up to my face and stroked my cheek. I turned to face him. He pressed his forehead against mine. We exchanged a look, his eyes bright with just as much worry as mine. He grabbed my other hand and kissed it. I sighed laying my head against his chest. He stroked my hair.

We arrived at his parent's house. The driver didn't know the passcode. Edward just handed him some money and we got out. Walking the rest of the way down the driveway.

His mom and dad met us at the door. The hugged us tightly.

"Are you two okay?" His mom asked looking us over.

"We're fine." Edward croaked out.

"Oh my poor babies, come on. Let's get you guys something to eat." She said leading us into the house. We went into the living room and found Tanya lounging in the chair reading a magazine.

She looked up at us then looked at Esme, "What happened?" She asked tossing the magazine onto the coffee table.

"Nothing we need to discuss." Esme said sitting us down on the couch, "You two sit here. I'm going to make something to eat." She said rushing off to the kitchen.

I raised an eyebrow to Edward, "Is she normally like this? I don't know your mother to well." I said.

"She's in mommy mode." He said glaring at Tanya.

"What?" She spat out to Edward.

"I know you had something to do with this." He said. I grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"It's okay. We'll talk about it later. Just calm down." I said opening up a cap of his pills and walking into the kitchen, "Hey." I said to Esme as she was running frantically around the kitchen.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" She asked pulling out a pan.

"I'm fine Esme. Are you okay?" I asked.

She sighed, then her face fell into her hands, "No. I'm not okay. I'm worried. I'm so worried. We've never had problems like this. I just_" She stopped and shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it." She said resuming her pace.

"Okay. Can I get a glass of water?" I asked pointing to the cup.

She shook her head. I got some water and headed back into the living room. Edward was glaring at Tanya and she was glaring back.

"Here Edward. Just take this." I said handing him the meds. He swallowed them without a fight. Thirty minutes later the medicine started taking affect. He laid against the back of the couch and went to sleep. I covered him with the throw blanket on couch. He grabbed it and snuggled it to his face. I kissed his cheek.

"So you two are getting along I see." Tanya said, not removing her eyes from the television.

"Yes, Edward and I are very close." I said snuggling into his chest.

"That's good. Just be careful. He has a nasty habit of cheating." She said standing and walking out of the room. I glared at her back as she left.

Edward would never cheat on me. I mean but if I'm not giving him any would he? I remember Jake use to say that when Jessica would withhold sex he'd find it somewhere else. And Jake wasn't a jerk like Edward use to be. I've never caught Edward so much looking at another woman. I knew he had that business with the strip club. He went there about every week. But he swore there was no foul play. He said those women were not something he typically went after. But he could just be saying that? I mean I may not like Tanya but she was really pretty. Tall, dark blond, blue eyes and a nice body. I know her and Edward slept together multiple times. So maybe she was his type?

I started biting my lip. What if he would relapse? Would if after this incident would make him realize he doesn't want to be tied down to one girl and wants to travel and sleep with other girls? I mean it happened to Tanya and she was way prettier than I was and obviously willing. I stood and went to go find Esme.

I found her in the kitchen. She was cooking up a storm. She jumped when the barstool scraped across the floor.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Well when Edward and Tanya were engaged, how were they?" I asked her.

"When they first met, they got along really well. They spent a bunch of time together. He liked her, I could tell. But unfortunately, Edward has a nasty obsession with girls. Well not obsession, more like insecurities,-" I cut her off.

"Insecurities? I heard that girls absolutely love Edward. They literally fall to their knees for him." I said.

"I've begged Edward to go to consoling for it. But he refuses he's to embarrassed to tell anyone. Even his brother's don't tease him about it." She said sighing.

"What happened?" I asked.

She sighed again, "I don't know if I should tell you Bella. It's something Edward should really tell." She said shrugging.

"Please? I won't say anything to Edward about it. And I'll act surprised if he tells me. Please I want to know." I said begging and flashing puppy dog eyes.

She looked around, "Fine but you better not say anything." She said wagging her finger at me and giving me a 'mom' look. I pulled my chair closer.

"Alright. When Edward was a young man, fourteen until he was seventeen, Edward was a bit of an awkward bloomer. Now he was my baby and I loved him dearly. But he had braces, glasses, a zitty face, and very greasy hair. No matter what products I gave him his face would never clear up and his hair was just wild. His older brothers bloomed much better, they really took after Carlisle. Edward is more like me. Anyway, Edward had finally worked up the nerve to ask the girl of his dreams to a school dance, she had said yes. He was over the moon happy. Just so happy. He planned everything down to detail. Well when he got to her house, holding a flower bouquet and all, she and a bunch of her friends just..." She shuddered and ground her teeth, "Well they just teased him. Broke his heart. I've never wanted to kill someone in my life, but when my baby came home so hurt and just so embarrassed, I just," Another shudder, "It happened. And it really just broke Edward. He didn't go back to school that year and I wasn't going to make him go either. The next year, he got his braces off, his face cleared up, he grew into his body, and he figured out how to do his hair. I feel like every time he slept with a woman it was just him showing those people who hurt him. I know it still bothers him. He won't admit it though, he doesn't talk about it. And neither will you. If you so much as breath a word to him about me telling you I'll do what I wish I could of done to those nasty kids back then." She said giving me a look.

I nodded, "That's so awful. I just," I didn't know what to say. I just kept envisioning a young Edward, thinking he was going to have the best night ever and then being ridiculed in front of a bunch of people. That explained so much about him. His womanizing, his desperation to look his best. Now Edward ate a lot, but he worked out a lot on his equipment at home.

"Just don't say anything. He would be so angry if he knew I said something." She said.

I nodded and looked at my hands, "Do you think Edward will cheat on me? Like he cheated on Tanya?" I asked.

She looked at me, "So you did fall for my son. I was worried. I thought you'd put up more of a fight. I thought there'd be a bloodshed before you two even became friends. As for the other situation, I wish I could give you an answer. Edward liked Tanya, but when his mind strays, he can be so rash. So unthinking about consequences. It's not his fault, I told you I wish he'd go see someone for that. He's bottled it up for years. And every once in a while it explodes. But Edward really does like you. I can see it. You two are a much better match. I guess he just liked Tanya because she reminded him of that girl that broke his heart," She put her arm on my shoulder, "Just keep doing what your doing with Edward. You're really helping him. And I can see he really likes you. And you really like him." She hugged me.

I smiled at her and walked back into the living room where I left Edward. I found him laying on his side and cuddling the pillow. I chuckled and covered him up more. He opened his eyes and looked up at me, his eyes were a little cloudy from the meds.

"Is mom cooking?" He asked and a low voice.

I nodded and kissed his temple.

Tanya's POV

So I guess they were just getting along. Just rainbows and kisses. I growled and smacked the books off my desk. I then picked up my phone texted W.

_Tanya: The plan is a go, I'm launching phase two tonight. Be ready._

_Wulf: Ready on this end. You know what to do._

I smiled and reached for the outfit I had especially planned for this phase...

* * *

><p>Tanya up to no good? Couldn't be. What did you think? It's short but whateves.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Phase Two is a Go

Bella's POV

After Edward woke up from his long nap Esme had dinner ready. His was all soft foods and the chicken he had was smooshed soft. He ate slowly, every so often he'd cough and make me jump and check his throat. Esme watched us with awe in her eyes.

We finished dinner and retreated back into the living room. Edward had taken some more painkillers and went upstairs to lay down. I stayed downstairs with Carlisle and Esme. Tanya was up in her room studying.

"I have to say Bella, I love you and Edward together. You two really like one another. I can see that." Carlisle said.

"Thanks. Edward and I are still just friends, but I really do like him. Once you get passed the mean shell he's very nice." I said shrugging.

Esme nodded, "I'm just so happy you two are together. You're such a cute couple. I can't wait for the wedding." She said smiling widely.

I shrugged again, "I don't know about that so much." I said, "At least not yet." I heard a thump from the upstairs.

I sighed, "That must be Edward, let me go check on him." I said walking up the stairs.

When I open the door to the guest room where Edward was staying, I was shocked to see Tanya, dressed in a purple see through gown with her breasts hanging out, her hair teased like someone ran their hands through it, her makeup had been smeared slightly. She was on Edward and his hands were on her hips. I gasped. She jerked around then put her hands up.

"Bella I-" She didn't finish because I decked her in the nose. She fell to the ground holding her bloody face.

"Bella?" Edward said but I chopped him in the throat. He coughed and held his throat, moaning and spitting in pain. I grabbed my purse and ran out of the door.

Edward's POV

(Before Bella Walked In)

I had fallen asleep on the guest bed. Those pills just knocked me out. I had been having some awesome dreams lately along with the pills. Mostly about Bella, me and Bella. I thanked god I didn't talk in my sleep like Bella.

Anyway, this particular dream was so realistic. Bella, had walked into the room, her pretty brunette hair perfectly curled, she was wearing a see through purple nighty. She looked so sexy, her tits were bigger to, she was taller. I wonder why I imagined her slightly different? I loved Bella the way she was. She was so sexy as she was. But whatever my brain on these things was fuzzy as hell.

She crawled up the bed and straddle my waist. I closed my eyes when she started stroking me. Damn, why did Bella look so different? Suddenly the door opened and the original Bella, appearance and all, walked in. Wait? Two Bella's?

No. Not two Bella's. The 'Bella' above me had turned blond. She jumped off me, before she could say anything my Bella decked her in the face. I said something but my Bella hit me in my neck. I coughed and grabbed it in pain. Fuck that hurt. This wasn't a dream.

I was to distracted by the pain in my neck to stop Bella.

Bella's POV

I ran out of the front door, furious and trying to contain my tears. I heard Carlisle and Esme call after me. I ran down the driveway and opened the gated door. It didn't have a passcode to get out. I stormed down the road. Cars passed me, but I didn't pay them any attention. A black SUV pulled up beside me and stopped, I assumed it was Edward.

"If you're trying to apol-" A harsh shock went through my body. I shook and fell to the ground still shaking from the electric shock of the tazor gun. A person got out and threw me into the back of the SUV. Another pair of hands grabbed me and tied my hands and feet together, then slapped some duck tape on my mouth.

"We got her sir. We're on our way." Said a voice from the front seat.

The car sped off. I knew I was so screwed. Why did I run? I should of stayed and ran into another room and locked myself in that room. I knew what happened to helpless women on the streets, they get trafficked. They get sold on the black market. And me being the daughter of Charlie Swan made me a huge target.

Tears formed in my eyes, I blinked them away. Don't show weakness.

Carlisle's POV

We ran upstairs after Bella slammed the front door. I found Tanya rolling around on the floor holding her bloody nose and Edward, holding his throat trying to get out of the bed.

"What happened?" Esme said jerking Tanya up by her hair, then took in her outfit.

"Noth-" Before Tanya could answer her Esme slapped her across the face and threw her back on the ground. I took in her outfit and immediately knew what happened.

"How could you!? You knew Bella and Edward were getting along. We trusted you! You little cunt! Get The Fuck Out Of MY HOUSE!" Esme roared.

Tanya scrambled out of the room. Esme then grabbed Edward by his shirt, ripping it in the process, "How could _you_! How could you! This family depends on you and you can't keep it in your pants!? What is wrong with you!? Are you completely stupid!?" Esme yelled at him.

He coughed and shook his head, grabbing her hands as they gripped her tightly, "Mom I didn't do any-" Esme slapped him in the face.

"Mom please!" He yelled holding his cheek, "I swear I didn't do anything! I'm not even sure what the hell is going on!" He pleaded with her. She dropped him onto the bed.

"What happened?" I asked pulling Esme back.

"I-I'm not sure. I just came up here, I just took my pills then Bella came in here dressed like that and sat on me! Then another Bella came in and this happened!" He pointed to the blood spot where Tanya had been rolling around on the ground.

"Wait, you took these pills?" I picked up his container of pills and sniffed them, "This is a high power hallucination drug. We sell them, it's like ecstasy but a lot more satisfying. You're still in your conscious mind. The hospital gave you these?" I asked and tossed the onto the dresser.

"I got it from the pharmacy. Bella and I picked them up today." He said, his eyes starting to fade as the high took him more under.

"Edward, Edward stay with me. Do you remember the name of the pharmacist?" I said grabbing his head and shaking him.

His eyes faded and his mouth fell open. Damn it. This shit is powerful. I laid him back on the bed. Esme stared at Edward.

"He's high?" She asked staring at him.

"Yeah, leave him there and stay with him. Don't let him get out of that bed. If he tries tie him up, he can really hurt himself. I'm going after Bella." I said running out of the door.

I texted Eleazar on my way out.

_Carlisle: Your daughter is a whore and I'm putting her out. Consider our alliance severed. You no longer have our support against Aro._

I snapped my phone shut and shoved it into my pocket. Then looked around. The front gate was open. Shit. I ran back into the house and found Tanya.

I grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed her against the wall.

"I want to know everything. I mean right now. I've been suspecting you were behind all this and now I know. Edward took those pills and was out of his mind. I want to know right now, what is going on." I spat in her face, moving closer.

"Carlisle I was just going to see if Edward, I still like Edward! Please I know I caused problems between her and him! But I swear I don't know anything else!" She pleaded.

"I don't believe you. You have thirty seconds to tell me who the wulf is." I said slamming her against the wall again.

"I don't know his name!" She said pleaded with me. I threw her down to the ground.

"Get out of my fucking house." I said taking her cell phone and breaking it in half.

She nodded and ran out of the door. I called everyone I knew. Telling them to get on high alert.

Bella's POV

We drove for a long time. My muscles were protesting from not being able to move. We screeched to a halt. They jerked me out of the SUV and carried me towards a small, private plane. I was tied to a seat by the window. I looked out of it, desperate to find some sort of glimmer of hope.

I was left alone. I started wiggling out of my restraints. My hand got free. Oh thank god. I grabbed the cell phone Edward had let me use from my pocket and turned on the location device. Then I texted Edward.

_Bella: On a plane. Not sure where I'm going. Location App on. Help!_

I sent it then shoved the phone back into my pocket. One of the men came back, I had shoved my hand back under the tape, disguising it as I was still tied. I glared at him. He just picked up a nudy magazine.

I felt the phone vibrate, he didn't notice. I gently, and quietly, pulled it out and checked the message.

_Edward: We're coming for you. Just hold tight._

It said and my heart soared. Edward, his family. They were coming for me.

* * *

><p>How is this?<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Hungry Like the Wulf

Bella's POV

Before we landed they placed a bag over my head. I growled as they jerked me to the exit when we landed. They threw me into another vehicle, roughly. We drove for awhile, before we stopped. I was again jerked out of the car and walked towards something. I was thrown onto a mattress, I knew it was a mattress because, well who couldn't tell what a mattress is?

I jerked the bag off my head and shook my hair out. I looked around the room. It was a small cinder blocked room with a mattress and a metal door. The lock on the door clicked as the guards walked away. I growled and pulled out my phone. I called Edward.

He picked up on the first ring, "Bella where are you?" He asked frantically.

"I'm not sure Edward. They put a bag over my head. I turned the tracking on my phone. It should tell you. I'm going to call my dad." I said hanging up.

Dad picked up on the third ring, "Bella? Where are you?" He asked, he must of known.

"I'm not sure daddy. But I love you. I love you and mom so much." I said then hung up quickly as the door opened.

I gasped when I saw the two people walk in.

Edward's POV

After I had woken up, hours later, I was in a panic. Bella was gone. Tanya molested me. And I had been high, against my own will. Dad and everyone was out looking for Bella. I stayed on the computer. One might think, damn, why is he on the computer when his girl was kidnapped? Well simple reasoning, if your smart, like I am, you'd be tracking the cell phone. Ah, click click goes the gears in your head.

I needed to pick up the tracker before whoever had Bella found out she had the phone and either scrambled it or shattered it. I sincerely hope it shatters, because once that happens the signal will be more powerful as a sign of danger.

I was close. I was on the right trail. She was in a small town somewhere in Oregon. I've pinpointed it to three towns. The tracker was a little slow but technology isn't all that great.

As for Tanya, well let's just say the car that hit her backed up a couple of times. Father doesn't usually take hits out on women, because women are generally no threat to us or our living, but Tanya was dangerous. She should be on her way to the morgue right now. I wish I could of been in that car that hit her. But I had to focus on Bella.

Down to one town now. So close, so close. I wish they'd find her cell but then I didn't know what they'd do to her if they found it. Mom came in.

"Have you found her yet?" She asked looking over my shoulder.

"No." I said curtly, still angry with her.

"Edward-" She started.

"Save it." I said.

"No, listen I know you're mad at my father and I. I get that. I understand, we shouldn't of allowed Tanya into the house. But we underestimated her. We were stupid. But Tanya is taken care of now. She's gone and she isn't coming back, please Edward. We're really sorry and we're going to find Bella." She said kissing my cheek.

She walked out. I would stop her but I had to find Bella. We'd talk later. When Bella was back to me.

Bella's POV

I stared, completely shocked at these two people. Well, more shocked at one of them, I didn't know the other.

"Jake? You're the Wulf?" I said, staring at the face of my former friend.

He chuckled, "Yes Bella. I'm terribly sorry about our associates rough treatment." He said.

I gritted my teeth and glared at him, "What do you want?" I asked with a lot of venom in my voice.

"Before we get to the wants, let me introduce you to my friend, Bella, you'll probably know him by name. This is Aro Volturi. Leader of the Italian mafia." He said gesturing to the tall man beside him.

"I don't care who you are. I want to know what you want." I said snarling at him.

"I had heard you were a little hell cat. More like a declawed kitty though." Aro said grabbing my cheek. I jerked out of his grasp.

"What do you want?" I repeated myself.

"Well I-," Before Jake could finish Aro had pulled out a gun and blew his brains onto the wall. I screamed and stared at my now dead friend, the side of his face blown off and his brains splattered on the wall.

I had never seen someone die in front of me. I knew it was part of the life I was born into, but I was a lady. And ladies didn't participate in this kind of violence.

"Now that that is taken care of, let's get down to business. You, my dear, are a small part of a large organization. Your life is worthless. But you are your father's daughter and your bloodline is strong. And you are young and firm. Just the perfect time for child baring. You will become my new wife. I have several. Your life is still worthless, but I need sons.-" I interrupted him.

"There are other women you could defile with your disgusting seed." I said. He chuckled, then struck me across the face. I gasped and held my inflamed cheek.

"You speak when I allow it. Now, as I was saying, the Cullen's have taken a great interest in you. Which makes you even more desirable. And I will take down that empire by any means necessary. I'm Goliath and they are a small, puny David. But in this story Goliath will win. And having you gives me a strong advantage." He finished.

"Why did you kill him?" I asked looking at Jake.

"I work alone. He preformed his part and now his job is over. The only reason he had all these resources were because of me. He was nothing. And I ended it for him." He said wiping off his gun, as if it were dirty.

"You might as well let me go. I'll never give you anything." I said gritting my teeth.

"The thing is my dear you don't have to give me anything. I'm taking it from you." His eyes lit up, "Oh I have a nice little story for you that you'll appreciate. You call him daddy don't you? That's what you said on your phone, daddy. Oh I love you daddy. He's a fool. Loving anything. He thought he was smart by hiding you. But he was just a fool. Did your daddy ever tell you about the story of his brother? You know the one that was shot down in school? Funny story huh? You know my father arranged that." He said chuckling like it was funny.

I got really hot. No one talks about my father. No one. I probably just made a huge mistake but I did it anyway. I lunged at him, jumping on him with my full weight and dropping him down to the floor. He hollered as I shoved my thumbs into his eye sockets. He jerked and bucked, swinging and slapping. I just continued to shove my thumb into his eye. It popped around my thumb, it was a gush of thick liquid.

I was jerked off, there was blood and mushy gush. He roared and lunged on top of me. Beating the crap out of me. He got off me and wiped the blood off of his eye.

The guard held up his gun, Aro stopped him, "No. I want this one alive. Leave her. The Cullen's will be here soon." They walked out.

I smiled and wiped my fat, bloody lip. At least now he'd remember who I was.

* * *

><p>I know this is short but the chapters are coming fast. Are you surprised? Jake's rein was short lived, but he made a huge impact. Now it's Aro they have to worry about! What do you think about bad ass Bella? Huh? Kicking ass and not worrying about names :p<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Get My Princess!

Edward's POV

Bella texted me that Jake was the Wulf, but he was dead now. Aro killed him. But now that created an even bigger problem, Bella was in the arms of Aro. The craziest son of a bitch that ever walked this planet. I have no idea what he wants with her, but it cant be good.

I finally found where she was staying and we were getting on jet and we'd be there within two hours. We had everyone at the ready. Charlie's men, my dad's men. Everyone. Dad and Charlie would stay back as they've passed the grace period of having to be in the action. Emmett would be staying back as well, he had a son he needed to care for. Jasper and I were going along with other snipers.

Bella's phone was shattered, which put it in emergency mode. We could track it easier now. I was ready. My guns were looking for blood and I'd have it. Bella texted me and said she gauged one of Aro's eyes out. That made me proud but also afraid. I knew he'd get his revenge for that.

When we landed, I felt myself buzzing. We got off the plane and headed towards the building she was being kept at.

Bella's POV

Aro came back. He had stitching where his eye _use _to be. Courtesy of me. But he also was out for blood. He decided that I needed another beating, and a couple of broken fingers. It hurt. Very badly when he snapped my three fingers with a metal nut cracker. I cried and screamed, he was pleased with my tears and begging. I realized that his whole thing was about power and feeling superior to me.

I stopped fighting after my fingers were broke. I decided that I'd wait for Edward. Something, a stray twinge or feeling, told me that Edward was coming for me. He would be here and he would slaughter Aro. And I would gladly watch.

I waited anxiously. Aro seemed to be sure of himself, because I, along with him and his other wives, would be boarding a plane soon to somewhere. Back to one of his homes. I knew that Edward would stop it before we boarded that plane, I knew it.

Edward's POV

We arrived at the location Aro was holding Bella in. It was an old jail that had a chain linked fence around it and several guards watching it. We accessed the area. We were outnumbered, but I knew that all of Aro's men were a bunch off brainless goons. I had snipers, the best money could buy. I set two snipers at each entrance point where a guard was stationed. They'd take out the men standing on the towers. No one would see them be taken down.

One by one, our silenced guns took them out. It took longer than I'd hope but the guards on the towers were done. Now we moved onto a bigger challenge to the guards on the ground. They stood two to a door. That was a tricky shot, we'd aimed perfectly and shot at the same time, taking them both down before they had a chance to radio in.

Next were the cameras. That was Jasper's area of expertise, and he was a pro. He took out the security in less than five minutes. The expert hacker, we called him.

We paired up, Jasper and I together and the snipers together. We had radios and if a problem arose we'd take care of it. The tricky part was locating Bella. We snuck up on two guards and took them out. It was pretty easy. Then we took their clothes, it would fool people from behind but if they saw our faces there'd be a gun fight.

As we passed each cell I knew this was more than just an old jail. It was a human trafficking center. Girls of all ages and races and sizes were crowding each cell. Some crying and others standing strong. When we passed a few they begged us to let them go home. Pleaded that they had families they loved. It was sickening. Dad may push drugs but we didn't do this shit. We didn't sell people.

We searched each cell top to bottom. All their security had been outside and we passed maybe a few guards, they didn't really notice us. We ended up in the isolated cells, the kind for the mentally insane. We found Bella in the one on the end. It was just a small room with the padding ripped out and just an old mattress on the floor and a toilet. I saw Bella take the top off of the toilet seat, prepared to use it. I shot the lock, breaking it off. Bella jumped in surprise, caught sight of me and then ran into my arms. Holding me tightly.

"Oh thank god." She cried quietly, holding me close.

"Shh, I'm busting you out. Are you okay?" I asked her when I took in her appearance, she had gotten her ass kicked, but judging from the blood on her shirt I knew she had given out just as much as she received. Then I caught sight of her fingers, bent at an unnatural angle. I gently picked up her hand.

"Aro did it. I jabbed out his eye and he broke them to teach me a lesson. Take me home. Please." She begged, I nodded and passed her off to Jasper.

"Get her to the plane. Take care of her. I'll be right behind you." I said putting in a new round in my gun.

"No no, I want to stay with you." She said, her eyes growing big and wild with fear. I placed a hand on her cheek.

"I'll be right behind you." I said, then pulled her in and kissed her lips deeply, pouring every emotion into that kiss. She hesitated for a moment, then gripped my hair with her good hand, pulling me more into the kiss. She shuddered against me, relieved to be safe again, "I'll be right back." I said pressing my forehead against hers. She nodded and followed Jasper.

I turned and walked down the hall to the 'warden's' office where I knew Aro and his lackey's would be. I peered in through the small window. He was sitting in the desk writing something. He was alone. He didn't have a guard with him. The fool.

I turned the knob and walked in, gun trained at his head. He looked up, expectant and smiled a shit eating grin.

"Edward Cullen. Third son of Carlisle Cullen. Alone? Strange, I'd assume your big brothers would be with you. A shame really, I was hoping I could eliminate the entire Cullen clan in one sweep. But I guess this makes it even more challenging." He said chuckling.

I raised my gun, "No. I'm going to blow your fucking brains all over the wall like you did to that kid." I said referring to Jacob.

"Who? The Wulf?" He chuckled, "That boy knew what he was getting involved with. He was a nothing and that's how he died. Feeling sympathy towards him? After he arranged to slit your throat and take your girl? What kind of mafia lord are you? Boy, you better get use-" Again he chuckled, "You won't have time to get use to death. My mistake." He said snapping his finger. Two guards walked out from the shadows their guns trained at my head.

"Go ahead and kill me. As soon as you do my father will hunt you like a dog and so will Bella's." I said.

He threw his head back and laughed, "Oh son, that's a good one. Very funny. Hilarious even. What are they going to do? By the time I'm finished they'll be six feet under. You'll be able to watch your family perish from hell." He closed his eyes and smiled, "I remember your mother well. Mmm such a beautiful little number. A little bit older and softer around the edges, but as long as the pussy is still in working order, she'll make a fun fuck." He said.

We stared at each other, a face off. His guards waiting for his signal to shoot. Suddenly a shot rang out. One guard was down and then another shot from the guard then he was shot in the neck. I looked back to see Bella, holding Jasper's gun and it was trained on Aro.

Aro looked very surprised, "Well you two make a very deadly team. I underestimated you." He said standing and walking backwards to the open window, "I shall see you two soon." He said, I fired my gun but he jumped out of the window. I ran to it.

He had landed on a waiting dump truck with something soft on the back, catching him as he fell. It sped off. I shot at it, missing him completely.

"Fuck." I said slamming my fist against the window sill. I felt a pair of arms slide around my body.

I turned around and faced Bella.

"Let's go home." She said closing her eyes and resting against my chest. I put my hand in her hair.

"Let's." I said, feeling, for the first time in a long time, peace. Happy to have my princess, my Bella, back into my arms, safe and sound.

* * *

><p>How was this? Honest opinions! Pretty epic huh? But Aro got away. Maybe a sequel story? Hmm? One more chapter and then I'm going to get cracking on an epic sequel! Review Review Review!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: A Moment of Peace

Bella's POV

When we arrived back at the Cullen's house super early that morning. Well after I had went to the hospital and got my fingers fixed. They were in casts for about two months because of the damage and the bones trying to re-fix themselves. As soon as we got home we fell asleep in the bed together. Mom and dad, and his parents, tried desperately to get us to talk but we just wanted to sleep. And that's what we did.

The Next Morning

I awoke to Edward's arm draped around my body. I sighed contently, then started rubbing his arm. He smiled in his sleep and smiled. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He opened one eye to peek at me.

"Good morning." I whispered.

He smiled, "Morning beautiful," He turned over and stretched, "Mmm what time is it?" He asked. I looked over at the digital clock.

"Ten thirty." I said stretching and patting his bare stomach.

"No, no I don't wanna get up." He said rolling over and taking the blanket with him. I laughed and looked at his striped boxers. I smiled when I could see the muscles of his buttocks.

I grabbed him and wrapped myself around him.

"C'mon, take me to breakfast. I deserve it." I said rubbing against him.

He laid and rolled over, pulling me on top of him, "Fine, I shall take you. Go get dressed." He said but didn't let me up. I wiggled away from him and walked into the bathroom.

Ten Months Later

Bella's POV

Life had fallen back into it's usual flow. Edward and I were progressing in our relationship. There was no immediate threat of danger. Anything that was to arise with Aro and his goonies, we would deal with it. But not now. Those were later problems.

Edward had a surprise for me. In fact he had blind folded me and now we were driving to an unknown location.

"Edward where are we going?" I asked again.

"We're almost there. Just relax." He said laughing, I felt the car jerk slightly as he turned.

He stopped the car and got out. He opened my door and helped me out of the car. Then he took off my blindfold. I was met with an empty parking lot, but beyond the parking lot was a beach with a bright blue splashing ocean.

"It's a parking lot. In front of the ocean. Amazing." I said nodded.

He laughed and grabbed my shoulders, "No no, it's not the parking lot. This is just an addition to this. But this is your real surprise." He turned me around.

It was a white building with a blue roof. There were two large bay windows with blue shudders. Naked mannequins were standing on pedestals in the window. The door was huge and blue with smaller versions of the bay windows on the front of them. Large palm trees were placed on either side of the building in beautiful pots. The ground in front was a board walk.

But the beautiful building didn't have me stuttering, it was the name written in white in fancy letters 'Bella's Boutique' on it. I couldn't believe he remembered this. This one little detail about me that I had mentioned in passing. And here it was. I couldn't imagine it even more perfect. It was glorious. Just stunning. Everything I could imagine.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked nervously.

"I-" I was at a loss for words.

"Well if you don't like something we can always change it. We can totally redo it." He said, starting to panic.

"I love it." I said then a little bit louder I said, "I love it."

"Really? You do?" He said looking at my face.

I nodded and started to tear up, "This is perfect." I said choking up a little.

"Let me show you the inside." He said grabbing my hand and walking me to the entrance.

Inside the walls were a light blue with white trimming, the floor was light wood. There wasn't anything in it, just racks and a wood counter at the end of the large room. There were four curtains on the side of the wall which were changing rooms. And there was a beautiful, porcelain bathroom behind the light wooded counter. I ran my fingers along the light blue counter top.

I sighed, "This is so perfect Edward. I, thank you." I said throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him.

He chuckled, "This isn't it." He unattached me from him and then pulled back the curtain. Alice walked out holding a binder.

"Hi Bella!" She said hugging me tightly.

"Hi Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

She opened her binders and started showing me different outfits, each one beautiful.

"These are so pretty. Why are you showing me this?" I asked her.

She held out her hand, "I'd love to do business with you." She said smiling widely.

"Business?" I asked confused.

"These are my designs, and I would be honored if you'd sell them in your store." She said. I smiled and grabbed her in a hug.

"Oh! This is the best day of my life!" I said squealing and bouncing up and down. I threw my arms around both of them.

"I'm so glad you're happy." Edward said laughing.

Alice smiled and then started walking around the room, ticking off places to set things. I smiled and hugged Edward tighter.

"Thank you for this." I said kissing him.

"You're welcome. I can't wait for the grand opening. We'll have a big party. A huge one." He said spinning me around.

I sighed, "This is perfect." I said staring out of the bay window and peering at the ocean.

"It is perfect." He said kissing the top of my head.

* * *

><p>Alright so this is the last chapter to this story! But do not fret! I will have the sequel story up very soon!<p> 


	20. Author's Note! Read

The Sequel is up! Go Read it! Love and Mafia part two!


End file.
